One In A Million
by Sunnyvalley
Summary: What happens if my one in a million doesn't feel the same way? Do I get second best?" "Sonny, If you look for one in a million, you're going to find 231 true loves." Sonny and Chad are finally dating! But after their rocky past, will love be enough? DONE!
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**Hey Guys! This is my first ever fanfiction! I know it's short (shut up) but I promise from Chapter 3 it gets really long! Before I forget follow me on Twitter! (Sunnyvalleygirl) to follow this story. Read this story... or die =( I promise it gets longer I promise!!! This chapter is wayyyy too short. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance. But I do own Sterling Knight... no joke ;)**

Sonny sat on the prophouse sofa looking so the opposite of her name, any onlooker who didn't know her would never have guessed that she was an exploding ball of sunshine on a daily basis. Suddenly the Mackenzie Falls' star strutted in, frantically looking around. Sonny tried to convince herself that he was the last person she wanted to see right now, but she knew that was a lie. Secretly, she was glad. Besides she knew Chad had an uncanny knack to make her feel better at times like these.

"Hey Sonny? Have you seen bee antenae around here anywhere? Marshall said we could borrow them because strangely enough our producer needs them for our next episode. Its a Halloween Party and Portlyn wants.... Sonny? Or more like Rainy right now... Hey what happened?"

He took the seat next to her and put his arm around her in a caring gesture. He had promised himself he would NOT ruin their next real moment by acting like an egotistical jerk.

"Oh hey Chad... they're on top of the alien's head. Thea alien near the sarcaffagous." She decided to answer his earlier question before he ruined the moment and she forgot. She waited for a hurtful comment but instead got a sincere one.

"That doesn't matter right now Sonny, it can wait, we're on lunch break now anyway. What i want you to answer is why you look like you're about to get a legal name change."

"Its just my boyfriend back in Wisconsin. When i flew out there last weekend he told me it was over and all that. But thats not whats bothering me."

"Then what exactly _is_ bothering you?" Chad asked, completely puzzled.

"Its just that when we were together i thought he was my one in a million, my one true. But if i've already met him and he doesn't feel the same way anymore, am i destined to either die alone or with somebody second-best?" She looked up at him and he saw in her brown eyes that she really did wonder and really was over this guy, just wondering what would happen next. And that was good for him, he thought inwardly.

"You know Sonny, your one true love can't be one in a million. If he was, you would meet 231 people in the US that you loved with all your heart. You can't go through life looking for your one in a million. You have to go through life looking for the one in a 231 million that feels the same about you. So don't fret, 230 other lucky guys are out there waiting, and out of those one of them is going to be the one."

He stood up, glad to see her eyes shining with that Sonny-sparkle, even if she wan't smiling. Desprate to make this one really count he winked and said "So how bout i get us some burgers from the cafeteria and we sit down and you tell me the hundreds of sketch ideas that just popped into your head."

She cracked. She had to smile at that, he knew her too well.

"Thanks Chad." she said.

"And for what exactly?" he said smiling.

"For finally saying something right."

Chad chuckled, put his hands in his pockets and started towards the cafeteria.

**I know I said I would upload 2 and 3 tomorrow but I decided to give you one and two today instead. These two combined would be almost the amount of my future Chapters but I couldn't combine them. It would totally ruin the flow! =) Enjoy**

Chad was halfway out the door when a thought suddenly struck him. "Aw, man! i forgot the stupid antennas..."

He put up his hands in exasperation and turned around in a huff. He sauntered past Sonny, who was looking much less like a misnomer now, and smiled. For once it was because of him she was smiling, instead of fuming.

He walked over to the alien that Sonny had pointed out earlier and plucked a black hat with bee antennae off its head. On his way out he stopped to talk to Sonny.

"Forgot the bee hat, Chad?" she giggled, "It's not very like you to put your show second."

"Hey, I remembered eventually didn't I?" He mocked concern, "Plus i was to busy caring. And since I'm on a roll here, how 'bout i let you in on some studio gossip?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Chad... if this is about one of your- " she broke off, deciding she owed him a short time to listen to his bragging. "Let's hear it."

"Well, So Random!, Mackenzie Falls, Hoosier Girl and Meal or No Meal, have all been invited to Mr. Condors private island resort in Hawaii. They're announcing this later today but i thought you'd like to know early because he's letting the 3 people done packing fastest, first class seats! Um... Mr. Condor hates slow packers and last minute rushes."

"I assume you're already packed?"

"Naturally."

"And who, may I ask, is the third person you're letting in on this? Portlyn perhaps? Or a spur-of-the-moment girlfriend from meal or no meal?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? But if you must..."

Same old Chad, Sonny thought. She watched as he pulled out his phone and speed-dialed 5. He pushed the speaker button and smirked at the brunette. She could tell he was up to something, and she had a feeling she was about to learn something new and very surprising about our favorite Mr. Cooper. She watched tophone cautiously for 3 rings, before hearing the click indicating someone had picked up on the other end, and a muffled 'Hello?'

"Whassup, Blondie?"

"Nothing much, Blondy."

Sonny gasped. Chad was friends with Tawni? It made sense if you thought about it, but didn't Tawni participate in the show's rivalry. She continued to stare as "Blondy and Blondie" continued their conversation.

"Thanks, Blondy! I owe you one."

"Anytime, Blondie. Peace out sucka!"

Sonny still stood there as he hung up. And her mouth starting moving like a fish while he put his phone away. He smiled. "iPhones. Gotta love 'em. So i guess you're wondering about what just happened? Allow me to explain. Our shows' rivalries is just for show, it's friendly competition. All you saw in the couple of months you've been here, is only the rivalry part of our two shows, rather than the friendship. It was tense when you arrived because Nico and Portlyn had had a huge argument about dating and whatever. Actually Tawni and I have known each other since childhood, but that's another story for another time.

"And here I was thinking my sunny personality was bringing the rivalry to an end. Guess i don't have that much effect on people."

"Not true," said Chad, taking a step towards Sonny, "you've changed me."

"And how is that, Chad Dylan Cooper?" She smiled, and moved so that their eyes had an inch between them.

Chad coughed, turned pink and stepped back to leave. "I'll see you later Sonny, at the big announcement. You better start packing."

Sonny sighed. "Right." she said, "Thanks again." Sure, Chad was sweet but she doubted that he liked her the way she liked him.

Chad starting walking out again when his phone rang with Cobra Starship's latest single.

"CDC here, what's up?"

"Chad, you forgot my bee hat again."

Chad froze, shocked. "Portlyn? Where the hell are you?"

"Behind you." Chad looked around madly for Portlyn who starting laughing wildly through the phone, "Just kidding. But you should really check out the security room, when you need a good laugh." She hung up.

"Crap..." Chad said walking back yet again, "Maybe we should have gotten Portlyn a devil costume instead."

**What d'ya think? Drop a comment let me know, follow me on Twitter (sunnyvalleygirl)! I swear the story gets better, really uncliche around ch. 8!  
**

**PS: i do one disclaimer per story**


	2. Chapter 3: Text Fire

**This chapter is kinda... can you say cliche? First I was so surprised with all the author alerts/favorites and the one review from lalawriter2000! Short, sweet and the most inspiration that could ever be packed into two words =)**

**But about this chapter... I like the plot in concept but leave me a review and tell me how you think I played it out! I also tried to make Sonny not desperately in love but more like a crush. The desperate love part will develop in the O_o sequel! Oh yeah, i went der... Lol all fingers crossed for a sequel!  
**

Chapter 3: Text Fire

Sonny sat in her dressing room, slumped on Tawni's chaise lounge. It had been a hectic day since this morning with Chad.

First she had rushed for hours to pack her belongings, keeping in mind: two weeks, a tropical island, and impressing Chad Dylan Cooper. _Ugh, _she thought_, I so wish i could scratch out the last one! But he's turning out to be a really sweet guy, AND i just found out that our shows don't have much of a rivalry after all!_

But her hectic day hadn't ended then. Tawni was also packing, an that meant trying on every outfit for Sonny's input. She was waiting for Tawni to re-emerge and decided to fire off a quick text to her ex-boyfriend and another to Chad (her future one, fingers crossed!)

She decided to start with Chad, In reply to his last text (So we're good?) After they had sent many "Good"s and "Fines"

_Thanks for earlier. Both things if you know what i mean ;) Seeya round, maybe on a private island, if ya'know what i mean =) lol_

_PS: Oh we're so good now! u r officially forgiven 4 everything jerkthrob uv ever dun, u were so sweet today!_

It was going out on a limb with being flirty, but she'd give it a shot. When Sonny Munroe was on a mission, she played to win. She pressed send when Tawni emerged in her bathing suit.

"I thought you already HAD a purple bikini, Tawni." Sonny said incredulously.

"But this one's a halter!" She protested. The blonde silenced at Sonny's glare. "Ok, ok. Just one more!"

If Tawni kept this up she was going to go bonkers, thought the bubbly brunette. Maybe she could turn to Chad on the vacation when Tawni was crazy, Zora was hiding, and Nico and Grady were using cheesy pick-up lines on the girls. Sonny rolled her eyes and started her text to her -ex, Zach. It was a reply to a text he had sent a while back regarding wanting her back. This morning she would have obliged all too gladly, but after the whole Chad thing, she couldn't kid herself anymore. Her early-So Random! crush on Chad had re-emerged.

_Never cared for you much. We hate each other remember? All we ever do is argue. To be clear, the highest we'll EVER go is the "friend zone."_

She tapped a button and clicked her phone off with a satisfied smirk.

"How about this one?" Tawni sceam-asked. Running out of the dressing room.

Chad sat at his dressing table looking over his suitcases. When, suddenly, he got a text from Sonny. His heart raced for a second. Until, that is, he actually_ opened _the text. His mouth opened. Checking again and again to make sure this _was_ Sonny. _His _Sonny. There was no way she'd say something like that.

He looked back at his suitcases, rethinking the vacation he had hoped would be _fun. _Pshhht, yeah _right_!

"Ok this one, this one or that one." Tawni said, pointing to three _identical _silver necklaces.

Sonny slapped her hand over her eyes. Then she pulled it off slowly, sighed, and put on a sickeningly sweet smile. "Tawni," she started, "How about you take EVERYTHING you'd like, and you can have half of one of my suitcases. Since we're only allowed to take three?"

Tawni sighed. "Ok, good idea. But go ask Chad if you can borrow one of his BIG designer suitcases. My stuff can't handle NOT being in a logo."

I pushed myself off the couch and trudged over to Chad's room. On the way i passed blissfully oblivious Nico and Grady, doing whatever it is they're always doing. I also ran into Zora, with whom i exchanged a short greeting and small talk. When i arrived at the dressing room, I saw Chad overlooking three big some-brand-name-or-other suitcases. And an empty one on the floor next to him. _Perfect, now I can spend more time with Chad and less time looking for a suitcase, and Tawni won't wonder where I've gone. _

Sonny stood at the doorway, brushing down her skirt and running her fingers through her hair. _This is really out-of-character for me, how un-Sonny-ish!_ _Get ahold of yourself Munroe!_ She put on a big smile and pinched her cheeks.

"Hey Chad!" She started, putting her hands behind her back.

"Sonny." He acknowledged curtly, without even glancing up. "Whatever, just take it."

Sonny opened her mouth but Chad beat her to it. "Blondie called."

"Thanks. But, um, what's wrong with you?" I asked, honestly and very confused. I thought back to what I'd done to make him cross with me. "I don't know why you're being short with me, Chad, I mean, I sent you a thank-you text."

Chad chuckled sarcastically, "You call that a thank-you text?" He said in the same harsh tone of voice.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, WHAT is the matter with you?" Suddenly i got a text from Zach. I opened it quickly and glanced down.

_Hey Sunshine, anytime. A private island? I like the way you think ;)_

I gasped and shut my eyes before cringing. _Craaaaaaaaap. _"Chad, this is so NOT what you think."

"Sure, Sonny" he said defeatedly, not in a mood to argue. However, his tone became arrogant once more, "Sonny, just take the stupid suitcase and go back to your show."

"Chad, you _would _have every right to be mad at me, but----" She explained everything. From texting to Tawni, and pretty soon they had dropped off Tawni's suitcase and were on their way to the cafeteria for coffee and fro-yo.

"Wait, so you're saying Nike and Gravy _actually _thought the clock was a time-machine?" Chad said, draining his coffee.

"Yeah, they totally thought they were in the future when they opened to door to your stage!" Sonny cracked up.

"And you boyfriend still doesn't believe that you weren't texting him?" Chad said, near hysterics.

Sonny doubled over with laughter.

"See," said Chad, "He shares the same name as Zac Efron, he has to be stupid and evil."

"Yeah, he's a jerk."

"Oh My God, PLEASE don't tell me his last name is Efron."

"It's Elton." Sonny said. They looked at each other and started laughing again. "Oh, and he also---"

She was cut off by the loudspeaker. **Will Stages 1, 2, 3 and 4 ---- I repeat ----- Hoosier Girl, Mackenzie Falls, So Random! and Meal or No Meal; please report to the cafeteria for a meeting with Mr. Condor. Be there in 5 minutes or the doors will lock and you will not participate.**

"Wow, you weren't kidding about the last-minute thing." Sonny stated, her eyebrows raised. The blonde just smiled.

**I sooo feel like uploading the next Chapter. Just because 4 is my favorite fully edited chapter... But I won't because its also the longest. Hope you guys liked this Chapter. How cliche was it? How many people saw the text misfire coming, it was fairly obvious in my opinion but that may be because i wrote it... heehee. Lotsa fluff in the next Chapters, but watch out for Ch 8 (my favorite unfinished chapter!) It starts to get rough, and I don't mean little things like texts either ;)**

**Peace out suckas!**

**Sunny Valley**

**PS Follow me on twitter (sunnyvalleygirl)  
**


	3. Chapter 4: So we're good? Not quite

**This story focuses very mainly on Sonny and Chad but in this chapter I've introduced a romance for Tawni, I don't think they'll have big problems until the sequel but we'll see... Not changing the characters of the story though. **

Chapter 4: Are we done here? Not quite.

Sonny and Chad were standing with their respective casts and stood attentively with their studio-mates in front of Mr. Condor.

"Attention, all." He started before going into a deep explanation of their studio trip. They learned that it would take place _tomorrow, _much to Portlyn's dismay (How will i ever get ready in time?) and for 20 days, due to the fact that all shows had just wrapped up a season. There weren't any major rules for the casts, as this was a vacation rather than a promotion, for once. It was, indeed, taking place in Condor Island and Marshall and Mackenzie Falls director, Mark, were the only adults attending (everyone else was stuck in the lock-out).

"Tomorrow, meet here in the lunch room at 5 o'clock _sharp_." Mr. Condor said, "We will be leaving for LAX airport at 5:15 and our plane departs at 6:45. Mark and Marshall are passing out iteneraries for the whole day of tomorrow with information about checking-in, airport security, transportation and rooming assignment. Tomorrow is your only scheduled day, after that we have suggested activities, but the time is all yours." He gave a rare smile, before looking directly at Portlyn. "I'm having a small contest. The first three, and _only_ the first three, people done packing first get to fly to Hawaii first class. Yes Portlyn, I'm looking at you... Everyone is expected to be done packing by the end of today, so go home get what you need and show up here to drop off your bags as soon as possible. All luggage must be dropped off here by studio closing time."

Sonny, Chad and Tawni exchanged glances and smiled. This sure was going to be fun. Tawni and Sonny turned to their dressing rooms to get their suitcases.

Sonny unlocked the door and she and Tawni walked in. Sonny grabbed her two suitcases, one carry-on, and her half-Tawni's-borrowed-from-Chad suitcase. Tawni was grabbing her own three suitases and huge designer carry-on before stopping suddenly.

"You go on ahead and meet Mr. Condor with Chad. I forgot to charge my phone, so I'll catch up with you later." she said rushing through her carry-on and grabbing her hot-pink iPhone.

Sonny nodded and did what she was told. After meeting up with Chad they walked along the corridor to the cafeteria and presented their bags to Mr. Condor.

He nodded approving, before glancing at the clock and frowning. "You two got done really fast, I have to say." He was now glaring at them suspiciously.

"I--uh--I," I just stuttered in my high piched voice, grimancing and shooting pleading glances at Chad. He looked calm and collect as always and suavely answered. "You know how it is, Mr. Condor. Have to be professional. I always keep my traveling stuff ready. I taught stupid little Sonny here, my trick, seeing as she came to me, pleading to show her how to make it in the big leagues."

Mr. Condor bought the story hook, line and sinker. The brunette was relieved and appalled at the superstar's antics. They may be closer lately, but Chad was starting to revert back to his old ways.

Chad's phone buzzed with a text from Tawni as they were leaving the cafeteria with their first-class tickets in hand.

_Blondy_, it read, _Hurry 2 dressingroom! 911, need 411 on contest rules!_

"Ooh, better hurry Sonny, Tawni needs help." Chad glanced up from his phone and looked over at Sonny. He sighed, knowing he had to get this out of the way, "I'm _SORRY _okay? If Mr. Condor and everyone else thinks we've become fast friends this fast, they'll think we're dating. Which, i mean, i wouldn't mind them thinking at all! But you might, so if we did start dating--" He stopped talking abruptly, just realizing what he had said. "_Not _that we are planning on dating... Because we're _not." _Sonny just stared at him while he continued. "Because we're just friends." She continued giving his the same look and he tried one more time, "But uh- we can't be friends too fast. Um, Tawni's waiting, so...."  
_  
_Sonny stared and stared. That boy was skating on thin ice, that's all _she_ could say. And what ever happened to the suave Mr. Cooper that could swoon ladies effortlessly? The one she had developed a crush on? Not that this Chad wasn't completely adorable.  


* * *

(A/N: not supposed to be a page break... sorry)

"Sonny, did you say something?" The blonde boy asked.

_Oh Man! did I say that out loud. _Sonny stammered, "I just said... sounds like somebody has a crush. Yeah... let's go with that."

_"_Me? Have a crush on **you?"** _Man up and tell her Cooper! _Chad started, "Well Sonny, the truth is--"

"NO! That's not what i meant." Sonny said embarrassed, she didn't want to imply that, she wasn't ready to hear a "friends" speech so early in her game plan. "I meant it seems you're trying not to lead everyone on about us, because you have a crush on someone." her voice changed, "Is she pretty?"

Chad hesitated wondering on how to answer that. "Yeah, she's pretty." Chad answered, "but I'm putting it off for this vacation and leaving myself open."

Sonny smiled, this was a good sign. A prayer of a chance for her. They were interrupted by another text from Tawni.

SWACSWACSWAC

The next day everyone was gathered in the cafeteria, holding their tickets and itineraries waiting for the last few people to trickle in as the clock neared five. Sonny and Tawni put their tickets and schedules in small travel wallets (Tawni's was hot pink of course) and stored them into their purses. They each proceeded to take out their phones and carry them in one hand and grab their small rolling carry-ons in the other. Sonny was dressed in a baby pink hoodie, a black cami underneath and gray tights. Tawni was dressed in the same hot pink velour sweatsuit she wore when Sonny first arrived.

Sonny watched Chad walk in the room wearing a signature leather jacket over a light blue cotton T-shirt and black pants. He was handing Portlyn a Starbucks cup from the four-spot carton in his hand, also rolling along a suitcase. He came over to them and handed them both a drink.

"Picked up some coffee on the way over here. Thought you might like some." he smiled, and Sonny gladly took the cup from him, smiling back.

Later, at the airport everyone was walking down to their terminal. Sonny walked along, rolling her suitcase on one hand and holding her coffee and phone together in the other. Turns out she had Chad to thank for his quick thinking, the coffee was much-needed at 6 in the morning.

They all sat down at terminal 47 and started pulling out laptops, books, phones and ipods. Chad turned to Sonny and said, "Tawni and I are heading over to get some breakfast, you want anything?"

She smiled and replied, "Chad you were so sweet getting us coffee this morning, sit down and check your email or something. I'll get it for you."

Chad smiled, thanked her and reached out to find some cash. "And don't even _think _about paying, Mr." Sonny smiled, "I got you covered."

The So Random! girls came back 10 minutes later with McDonald's bags in hand. Tawni handed one to Chad who was drinking his coffee and typing furiously on his MacBook, Sonny sat down next to him and pulled out her own MacBook Pro, and Tawni pulled out her her makeup kit. Awhile later Tawni went over to join Portlyn at the Duty Free shop and started going crazy with all the designer items ("And no tax added!").

An elderly woman came over to Chad and Sonny. What happened next shocked Sonny. This was really out of character for Chad. "Hello ma'am. Are you looking for a seat? Take mine." He said smiling professionally. The old lady pinched his cheek and thanked him causing him to blush. She pulled out a dime from her bag and handed it to him. "That's for being a good little boy, laddie. But are you sure your girlfriend won't mind me sitting here?"

Sonny turned every shade of red, "Oh, uh, I'm not..."

The old lady smiled and patted her head. "Oh you young people these days playing hard to get, copying those shows like McDonald's Falls. Just kiss her and get it over with laddie." Chad chuckled and turned red at the same time. He moved the bags off Tawni's seat and sat down on the other side of Sonny. He pocketed the dime and smiled.

SWACSWACSWAC

Chad, Sonny and Tawni sat in that order; in the center section of the second row of first class. Tawni had pulled on a sleep mask the second they had gotten seated on the plane claiming her need of "beauty rest" and left specific orders to "wake her up if any cute flight attendants came."

Chad had pulled out some fan mail to sort through until he was allowed to use electronic devices.

Sonny, however, did not pretend for a second to feign indifference to the amazing spectacle that was first class. She pushed button after button, twisted screens, fiddled with remotes and flicked the light switches. Tawni had rolled over and mumled something unintelligible and Chad sat watching her, with his arms folded across his lap. _Stupid cute._

_**Flight Attendants please prepare for take-off.**_

Sonny's expression changed from 0 to 200 in 3 seconds. Her beaming smile changed to a look of pure horror. Chad sat up and looked at her strangely. "What's wrong? Did you forget something."

Sonny looked at him and tried to smile. In a high-pitched voice she answered, "Everything's ok!" And Chad continued to stare. He lifted up the seat divider from between them. He put one hand on her shoulder and said, "Sonny Munroe, I'm asking again, what is wrong?"

She sighed and dropped the smile. "I'm-- I'm--" She looked up at him with her huge brown eyes, "I'm afraid of heights..."

Chad couldn't help but smile. Then his look changed to one of concern again and he put his arms around her in a hug. "C'mere Sonny. You're safe with me. Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT allow bad things to happen to him."

"Awww," Sonny cooed, "You're breaking your no-hugging thing for me. You're little girlfriend must be so jealous." She settled into a comfortable position before jumping suddenly, as the plane started to taxi. She yelped when it left the ground. And when the seatbelt sign turned off and Chad pulled away, her stomach did backflips. But she had a feeling it wasn't from the flying.

SWACSWACSWAC

Tawni woke up suddenly. Her guy-senses were tingling. She saw Sonny and Chad listening to music, half-asleep and waiting for drinks. Both gave a quick head jerk in acknowledgement to her. She looked down the isle to see what her senses were detecting. _Nope, all flight attendants are female._

A figure walked past her on the way to the bathroom. "Hey Tawni." The boy greeted.

"Hayden! What a surprise. I didn't know you were coming on this trip. I didn't see you at the terminal." She said. Her boy-senses never failed her.

"Me neither, it was a last-minute thing. Listen, I know the date at your place didn't go so well, but maybe we can hang out in Hawaii." he said.

Tawni beamed a rare genuine smile. "I'd like that." she said, and drifted back to sleep.

SWACSWACSWAC

**Hello passengers. It's a lovely day here flight 257 descending in on Hawaii. Private island and resort owned by Mr. Condor of Condor studios. The weather is at a slightly warm 88 degrees farenheight and sunny skies for the rest of the week. It is 1:30 PM LAX time. We are beginning descent into Hawaii.  
**  
Chad looked pleased and Tawni looked relieved but Sonny nearly screamed. Actually she did scream. A flight attendant in her early twenties came up to them.

"Is there anything last-minute I can get you, Mr. Cooper." She asked sweetly.

"I'm fine, I think." Chad answered uneasily.

"Are you absolutely sure?" She started.

"Can it!" Sonny snapped, "He's not Edward Cullen, don't replay the Twilight scene."

After she left The brunette was still sitting there with crossed arms. Chad looked over at her, "Um, thanks?"

"She looked like she was bothering you, and i don't want this to get off to a bad start." She stated simply.

Chad's nervous smile turned into a smirk, "So... if she were replaying the scene from Twilight, that would make you my date. Trying to be my Bella."

Sonny looked embarrassed before retaliating. "I don't know what's less true. That you think I'm trying to be your Bella, or that interview you gave that said 'Twilight is definitely not for me'."

It was Chad's turn to frown. "Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"_Good."_

_"_Fine."

"Are we done here?"

"Umm not until I ask for another favor." the starlet said, turning red, "Will you hold me while we're landing too?"

We stared at each other for a moment. It was that sliver of time between expectation and reality. It was in that sliver of time, that anything was possible.

Chad smiled genuinely and held his arms out to Sonny.

**Whatd'ya think? I'm depressed that my chapters shrink in editing. Like a fanfiction dryer...on heavy. Do you like the old lady? Should I make her or the dime reappear? Drop me a review and follow me on twitter (sunnyvalleygirl)**


	4. Chapter 5: Island Fun in the Sun

**Finally! A chapter that didn't shrink in my fanfiction dryer... It actually grew! I got this to the same size as Chapter 4, which I succumbed to temptation and posted yesterday. Not a very good idea because I don't think you guys got the alerts and it didn't get the same reads as other chapters... bad move! I don't know if any of you guys who faved/alerted the story got to read Chapter 4 but don't skip it! It was about flying in the airplane so if you haven't read it click that nifty little button up there! =)**

**Peace Out Suckasss, N-joy  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: Island Fun

The casts of Condor Studios stood in the lobby of a grand Hawaiian resort. Mr. Condor's private jet had just flown in, and they were all waiting for him. Sonny decided to ask Chad the question that had been nagging at her since they left.

"Chad? If this is a private island for Mr. Condor, why are there so many people here?" She asked.

The blonde boy looked at her as if to say _Duh!, _but replied, "Funny funny little Sonny, so naiive to Hollywood's ways..." He joked, "You always get two private islands. One becomes a tourist trap you make money on, with resorts and stuff, and the other becomes your _real _private island."

"So Mr. Condor has TWO islands?" Sonny asked.

"Three. His private one is in the Bahamas. Its a little off the coast of a main island." Chad replied, "Mr. Condor would _never _let all of us go there. Its a wildlife reserve and scientific research field. He goes there plenty and sometimes special guests do too. Its nice for a getaway or a honeymoon, but not a group vacation."

When Mr. Condor arrived he proceeded to tell the teenagers about rooming. "Everyone, listen up. You will each have one roommate, so get partnered up. Hoosier Girl and Meal or No Meal you guys will be staying all on floor 3. Come up to Marshall to sign up for specific rooms. So Random! and Mackenzie Falls, my number 1 and 2 shows... Great job this season! I sprung a little extra, for you guys to stay in the presidential suites on floor 2. Go to Mark to sign up for suites."

"Doesn't he own the hotel?" whispered Sonny to Tawni, who giggled.

Mr. Condor continued to say that room service, pool and facility use were all included. All activities, restaurants, rentals and excursions were free with the showing of studio IDs.

Sonny and Tawni went up to Mark and proceeded to sign up for suite 11. Chad and Hayden had signed up for a room together, the two had surprisingly become fast friends (with the kiss cam incident behind them). They had been put into room 13, which was a little down the hall. Portlyn and a blonde friend from Mackenzie Falls, Jessica, had gotten the adjoining room 12 to Sonny and Tawni.

SWACSWACSWAC

Portlyn knocked on the door. "Knock, knock" she called. She entered inside from the door that connected their rooms. "We're supposed to entertain ourselves inside the hotel for today so Jess and I are meeting the boys at the pool and going to a spa session later."

Tawni clapped excitedly but Sonny frowned, "Well, don't you want to go exploring the hotel after swimming?"

"Not really," said Portlyn in a bratty voice, "Sorry Sun, its not my thing. Hurry up and get dressed so you guys can go tell your future boyfriends to come swimming."

Sonny turned deep deep red, and stuttered something even deeper in denial. Tawni just giggled and acknowledged her crush on Hayden. Portlyn laughed and turned back to Jessica. Her work here was done.

SWACSWACSWAC

Sonny sat lounged on a beach chair, ipod in her ears. She wore a flowy silk bathrobe open over her purple tie-dye one piece. Her hair was curly and tied back in a ponytail. She didn't feel like getting into the water, she was just itching to go exploring. But exploring is no fun without someone to go with...

Chad came up to her wearing green board shorts and a baby blue T-shirt. _Baby blue looks so good on him _Sonny thought embarrassed. Chad spoke, "You know the drill Sonny, you've seen the movies. You come in or I drop you in."

"Chad I do NOT want to get wet right now." Sonny said. She looked in his pleading blue eyes and sighed. "Can't I just put my feet in?" Chads pleading look turning into a hard stare.

"_Sonny,"_ He warned.

The brunette made pouty face. "No."

Chad smirked. "You completely 100% asked for this Munroe."

With that said in one swift movement he managed to take her ipod and her shoes. He spun her around suddenly and took off her bathrobe. He stuffed the ipod and shoes on the chair in the bathrobe and picked her up over his shoulder. He smirked again and looked at her. "Now are you going to go in _yourself _or do I have to drop you."

"Chad Dylan Cooper, if you drop me into the pool God help me I will file a restraining ord--" She never finished her sentence. She was soaking wet. Chad looked guilty and satisfied at the same time. Tawni could barely contain laughter and Portlyn gave her an I-told-you-so look.

Sonny grabbed on to the edge of the pool and pulled herself out. She calmly walked behind Chad and smiled sweetly. Then she pushed him in the pool.

Except it didn't go the way she planned. Chad was strong and Sonny didn't have the strength to push him in. Instead he grabbed her hand and they jumped in together. They grabbed a beach ball and everyone started laughing and playing.

SWACSWACSWAC

Sonny wrapped a towel around her hair as she came out of the shower. She grabbed the blow-drier and got to work. Tawni was in a bathrobe, getting ready for her spa night with Portlyn and Jessica. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" She asked one more time.

Sonny smiled, "I'm sure, Tawni. I think I'm just going to unpack and unwind. We have a long day tomorrow."

Tawni reluctantly started to leave, "We're still going to dinner with the boys at 8, don't forget."

Sonny smiled as her friend left. She finished blow drying her hair. To unpack and unwind wasn't her plan at all. She was going to go exploring and let something magical happen. Fate had a way of rewarding you when you went out on a whim, like that.

She set off towards the service elevator. The best place to start an exploration. She had her survival kit handy with her and she was dressed comfortably in a T-shirt, tennis shoes and a baseball cap. The tiny backpack that had her survival kit was slung across one shoulder. It contained band-aids, snacks, a can of coke, a camera and a flashlight.

She tip-toed across the lobby marveling in the thrill of exploring, it was even more fun tonight because the hotel was crawling with familiar faces. She hid behind a huge plant and watched Hayden, Nico and Grady go with three of the boys from Hoosier Girl towards the gym with Nico holding a basketball in their hand. "Funny," she whispered, "Chad's not with them."

"Thats because he's here behind this plant." Chad whispered. Sonny froze and turned around to face Chad and he continued, "What are we doing behind this plant?"

"Wondering why you're not playing basketball with the boys." Sonny challenged.

"Oh really, because I was wondering why you're not going to the spa with the girls." Chad replied

Blue and brown were locked in a stare.

"I wanted to explore the hotel." they said in unision.

Sonny stood agape, "Wow, you never cease to amaze me. I was sure that exploring wasn't your _thing."_

"That, my friend, is the amazing spectacle that is CDC. If you'd like some company we could go together."

"Ok, Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"_Fine._"

"Shut up and lets go already..."

They set off 6 and didn't stop laughing once until 7:30. Because that's when Sonny discovered a hidden staircase. "Very abandoned hotel-esque" Chad commented.

The looked at each other, daring themselves to go first. "Since you're so scared, I think I'll go first." Sonny said, smirking.

Chad glared but replied with a suave "Ladies first."

They made their way up the stairs with Sonny in the lead. The steps creaked and Chad shuddered at the spiders running around. They reached the top of the stairs and Sonny gasped. Chad just stared. It was a beautiful room, decorated with a dance floor, and lights on the ceiling that imitated stars. The walls were painted deep midnight blue with sparkles. There was one table set up in the middle with unlit candles and fancy china. There were french doors leading out to a balcony with an ocean view. It was sunset now and it looked beautiful in the glow. There was a old-style bed in the corner, with drapes and silk covers. It looked like a room belonging to a princess. There were unlit scented candles leading up in a pathway to the dance floor which was outlined in candles. There were flower petals everywhere. There was a huge spa tub in the corner on the floor with floating candles. Sonny flipped on the switch causing the ceiling to light up.

Sonny turned to Chad. "What _is _it?" She asked.

"It looks like an old honeymoon suite, or a ballroom. Or maybe its Mr. Condor's room." Chad answered. "Or his daughters." He tacked on in afterthought.

"Or his private quarters for his wife!" She said looking at the sign on the door that read, 'Mrs. Condor's Room. Do not disturb.'

"It seems like nobody's been up here for years!" Chad exclaimed.

They looked at each other and quietly snuck back out, praying not to get caught. Sonny slid the panel in front of the stairway closed, leaving everything the way they found it. Chad suddenly remembered something.

"Sonny! I remember now... Mr. Condor told us one day that his hotel had been renovated and he could not find his special room anymore! I think they put this panel over the stairway by mistake. Mr. Condor long gave up looking for this room and just bought his wife another island instead. Thats the third island I mentioned earlier. "

Sonny smiled, "I think we have a secret clubhouse!" she said laughing. Chad joined in and they walked to the restaurant they were going to for dinner.

SWACSWACSWAC

They arrived at a fancy in-hotel restaurant where they saw a lot of couples from their studio going out on dates, as well as groups of friends gossiping over appetizers. Chad reached out and opened the glass door for Sonny. She nodded in appreciation and they looked around for Tawni and the others.

They spotted Tawni chatting up Hayden while Nico and Grady flirted with Portlyn and Jessica. Chad and Sonny found it awkward with everyone else coupling up. Sonny decided to be brave and flirty. If all went well they'd come back for a real date here soon, all fingers crossed.

She started by giving the opportunity she gave to every boy she went out with, "So Chad, what looks good?"

Chad looked at her strangely, "Um... not sure, what are you having?"

Sonny mentally slapped herself, that only worked when she was on a _date _with said boy.

Chad also had scheming in mind to make Sonny his. He was going to be so un-Chad-like tonight. He wasn't going to let his ego get in the way. He was going to win Sonny over if he had to beg on his knees. _Scratch that, CDC doesn't beg for ANY girl, even Sonny. _

But on second thought, the beautiful brunette with her pealing laugh wasn't like any girl.

* * *

**So guys, whaddya think? Cute, huh? **

**Enough Tawni quoting, down to business. *serious face* I'd like to thank my reviewers: sonnycentral (dream come true! swear) lalawriter2000 (you reviewed 2wice! love x2) and SonnyWithAChance (luv it? luv u!). But I've gotten so many hits and I need your feedback. Stories take ages to write, weeks sometimes months, and reviewing takes a second! There were so many hits from people who were logged in, no excuse! I speak for all writers out there who spend time on their stories. So just drop me a review, even if you hated it!**

**Luvvvv, Sunny Valley**

**Twitter (sunnyvalleygirl)**

**Youtube (channy4ever100) haha no vids yet...lol  
**


	5. Chapter 6: Girl Talk

**Very cute and fluffy chapter. Let's see, next chapter we gots a cliche little scenario kinda like the texting one, and like the texting one, it doesn't cause a problem in their relationship, just awkwardness and misunderstanding. There will be nothing to drive apart their relationship until 12 and they won't actually become a couple-couple till like 11... But there will be a major bump at 8. So if its weird that they always sort out their problems easily, its cuz I'm not gonna make it happen till they're a couple. Lol and that's your preview of the rest of the story. I think Its gonna be longer than 12 chapters though...**

* * *

Chapter 6: Girl Talk

Later that night Sonny sat on her bed in her bunny pj's reading a book. It was a romance novel about a summer love. How ironic.

Tawni came out of the shower and Sonny had to ask, "You took _another_ shower? Didn't you guys just go to the spa?" Tawni just rolled her eyes and dried her hair with a towel. She started brushing her hair.

"So..." Sonny started conversationally, "You and Hayden seem to be getting along really well. Did he decide to take you as a _star_, after all?"

"Oh yes! I'm showing him the glamour life and he's totally wowed by it. He's also showing me the best things in life are free." Tawni said starting to blush, "He asked me out."

"Tawni that's great!" Sonny exclaimed, "and I didn't even have to kiss him this time!"

Tawni giggled before smirking, "So what did you and Chad do sneaking around the hotel? Did you have some _alone time."_

Sonny scoffed, "Tawni you're worse than Selena! I do NOT like Chad." She said digging deep into denial. "OK fine. Maybe a little."

Tawni gasped. "I knew it! Spill. You've been keeping this from me and now you are soo busted." her tone changed, "Pfft, I saw this coming weeks ago. The second you asked him to be your fake date."

Sonny opened up and told her everything. She wasn't too worried about Chad overhearing, he slept like a log and he was all the way down the hall (Not that she knew how he slept. Because she _didn't_). LIttle did Sonny know that they were squealing a little too loudly and a certain prep school princess in the adjoining room could hear everything. Even though Portlyn knew it all along

SWACSWACSWAC

The next day was the first day to freedom. Sonny was so excited she could hardly stand it. Chad and Hayden had invited her and Tawni to come bowling and then to dinner in town. They even had plans to watch a late-night movie. Portlyn was also tagging along, because this was only a date for Tayden (their new couple name...) and not for Chad and Sonny. This was much to Sonny's dismay but she had a plan in mind.

She quickly pulled out her cell and dailed "Nico." She was determined to ask Chad how he felt by the end of the night. "Hey Nico," she said into the reciever, "We're going out with Portlyn tonight. Would you like to tag along?..."

Meanwhile, Chad and Portlyn were chatting at the Starbucks in the lobby. Portlyn was squealing about something girly, "And Nico was sooo funny last night, I totally want to give him another chance. He's really cute too!" she added.

Chad laughed, "Portlyn, don't you have _Jessica _to sqeal about boys with?"

Portlyn responded with a pout, "Fine, Mr. Manly, lets talk about _girls. _When are you going to ask Sonny out."

Chad choked and nearly spit out his coffee. "_Where _on EARTH did you get an idea like that?"

Portlyn grinned. "Well, Sonny likes you a _lot. _I just thought the feeling was mutual."

Chad's ocean eyes widened. "Sonny _likes _me? Sonny likes _me? _I mean... No she doesn't, we're just friends, and _I don't like her like that!" _

Portlyn knew better. She also knew Chad was going to be tough to crack and get him to admit to liking Sonny. Her hard work would pay off though, those two were PB&J they just _belonged _together.

Portlyn continued to break his defenses. "Chad Dylan I have known you for 2 years, you _know _you can't hide this from me."

Chad's defenses cracked. He knew Portlyn was right and he knew she would get it out of him eventually. He may as well be cooperative. But... that didn't mean he couldn't do it on his own terms.

"OK Portlyn! Maybe I _do _like her! So what? I like a lot of girls. And did you ever think I'm happy with our situation? I don't mind being her friend." he stomped.

He turned to leave but Portlyn had to have the last word in, "Chad. You _don't _want to be the guy who missed out. I know its frightening for you.I _know _you're afraid of rejection. Its why you act the way you do. But she's changed you, and you're different now. She's a different person too, than the others, she would never hurt you like that. If you don't take chances you may as well not be alive. Listen to me, Chad, I know what I'm talking about."

Chad stopped walking. But he soon recovered, shook his head and proceeded to walk away.

Portlyn's words would haunt him for many nights to come, that was certain.

SWACSWACSWAC

Sonny was really good at bowling. And I mean _really _good.

But Chad was better.

It was on. Head to head. So Random! vs. Mackenzie Falls. Chad versus Sonny. And it was _fun. _Chad couldn't remember a time he had felt so alive. He felt so _free _when he was with Sonny. She was a really special person and anyone would be blessed to know her. Everyone was constantly laughing. Sonny had been wrong, she _did _change people. Somehow Portlyn and Nico had ended up back together even after all the awkwardness of their last breakup. Hayden was bowling and Tawni had taken on the role of his personal cheerleader.

By the end of the 10th frame Chad's score stood at 236 and Sonny's at 234. Hayden had bowled a 227 much to Tawni's disappointment. Nico and Portlyn were too interested in each other to even finish the game.

They had proeeded to go to a movie. Deciding it would be better to eat later. Nico and Portlyn loved that they could spend the whole time staring instead of doing an interactive activity. Sonny's plan was going well. Better than she could have ever expected.

She and Chad had laughed their way through commercials. The movie was about to start. They were watching a movie called 17 Again. Chad growled at all of Zac Efron's appearances. Sonny found this endearing rather than annoying.

They had finally come to the final and most awkward part of the evening. Sonny and Chad had both seen this coming. They were in an old parlor-type restaurant and Nico and Hayden had led their dates to the dance floor. This left Sonny and Chad alone waiting for the food and very much awkward.

When the food finally came Chad noticed that Sonny hadn't ordered anything besides bread. "Sonny you have to have something..." he looked around, not wanting to have to take something from the other's food while they were still dancing. "Here have some of mine." he said, pointing to his spaghetti.

She hesitated, but accepted. She smiled at his choice of food. "You like plain spaghetti with parmesan? Kinda weird..." she smiled.

"This," he said pointing to his plate, "is good stuff..."

They had almost finished eating and the others still weren't back. They both dived for the last bite and forks clashed. They laughed at their antics.

Sonny found this the perfect opportunity to talk to Chad. But instead she choked, and asked him the most peculiar question.

"Chad? What was your first word?"

Chad raised his eyebrows before blushing. "You _don't _want to know."

Sonny laughed, her mistake had ended up working for her. Oh boy, she was curious now. "Yes I do!"

Chad ducked, "You'll laugh at me."

Sonny frowned, "No, I won't! I'll let you ask me anything you want afterward."

Chad shook his head and turned redder. Sonny sighed, "You can have _two _questions, then."

He had to give in. The blonde haired boy lowered his gaze and mumbled something. Sonny asked him to repeat that. "I _said _my first word was... 'Chad'."

Sonny tried so hard to hold back laughter. This was really fitting and WAY too ironic.

Chad blushed deep deep red. "Ok, enough. I get to ask you questions now." Sonny sat up and Chad smirked, "How many guys out of who you dated have used your name as a cheesy pick-up line to get you to go out with them?"

Now it was Sonny's turn to be embarrassed. "Every guy I've ever dated. Except Zach, he only starting calling me sunshine after a few dates." Chad growled at that name, he was already the biggest competition.

"Speak of the devil. He just texted me." Sonny said. She quickly scanned the text. She sighed and put the phone down on the table. The poor brunette had no idea how to respond to this. She turned to Chad and said, "He wants me back. He's given a _very _sincere apology and now I know why he broke up with me in the first place."

Chad sighed inwardly but outside he kept his cool. "I guess this could lead up to my second question. Do you still have feelings for this guy?"

Sonny looked into Chad' deep blue eyes. "I don't know. I think I might, if I gave him another chance." _But I don't want to lose my chance with you _she thought.

"Sonny," Chad said sincerely, "Give him another chance. Go on a webcam date or something. Just let me know if he hurts you again."

The starlet didn't know how to respond. She felt a weight on her chest dragging her down. When she and Chad used to fight she always convinced herself that his opinion didn't make a differnce. But even back then she knew that was a lie. It was always the only one that mattered.

She texted Zach back. But he had already had his chance. So, without telling Chad, she texted back no

* * *

**Ahhh Portlyn, my secret weapon to drum some sense into Chad's tick adorable head...**

**Hey guys... so I don't really like this chapter... do you *cough*review*cough* I've gotten so many great reviews so far! I added the scene that SonnyWithAChance thought would be cute and I simply ADORED that suggestion. Even though I had this chapter written days ago, I edited it to squeeze that in, too cute! Zach won't end up posing too much of a problem, just making Chad a little hesitant to share his feelings... until maybe much later. Shout outs to; sonnycentral, Miss Tay-for-tot, girlwithblueblood, sonnywithachance, stunningspellingrocks2345, obsessedwithbooks and lalawriter2000.**

**Sorry if the bowling stuff isn't right, or if those are impossible scores, i tried googling some...but lets see...heehee... OH IMPORTANT: do u guys like Tawni and Hayden's relationship? should I add a little more of them? Its hard to juggle two relationships but i can give them a little attention but no major stuff unless it intertwines with the Channy. whatd'ya think?  
**

**Peace out suckass  
**

* * *


	6. Chapter 7: Kiss

**Hey Guys! Awesome awesome reviews, i'm touched! Shout-outs at the end of the chapter!!! I gots a challenge for you guys. Little info, next chapter someone will admit their feelings to the other, can you guess who it is? Review! and gimme a reason why you think that person will admit first... I just need to know because I'm not sure if I made it guessable from my previous chapters! Next chapter was hard to write (as in boo hoo, the writing part flowed really well for that chapter!) and i dunno how u guys r gonna take it... =( but lets see! =)  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Kiss

Sonny and the others stood in the lobby. Mark stood in front of the group holding schedules for the suggested activity of the day. "You can all take this waterfall tour today from 12:00 - 5:00. So take these information sheets now or forever hold your peace.

Grady doubled over, "He said-- haha--- he said 'hold your pees'!"

Sonny rolled her eyes and went up with almost everyone else to grab a sheet. She glanced at Chad, who looked troubled but, upon seeing Sonny staring, managed a smile. This worried Sonny, Chad wasn't one to brood.

Sonny's thoughts were soon forgotten and she joined Nico and Grady to go on the waterfall hike.

SWACSWACSWAC

Hayden pulled Tawni along by the hand. Her pink baseball cap flew off her head.

"Hayden!" she exclaimed, "You made me drop my hat!" They both laughed and Hayden reached down to get it. He placed a kiss on Tawni's head before putting the cap back on her. Her pigtails made it a little difficult for the hat to fit but he managed. He tugged on the brim of the hat playfully.

"Hurry up Tawn, I have to show you something."

Tawni scrunched up her nose. "Is this another one of those 'best free things'?" she asked.

Hayden laughed at her antics and hugged her tightly. "C'mon," he said, continuing to drag her along.

SWACSWACSWAC

Everyone had come back from the day at the waterfall. Tonight some of the people from Hoosier Girl who hadn't gone to the waterfalls had organized a party for the casts.

Chad smiled into the mirror as he got ready for the party. He and his Mackenzie Falls friends had had an amazing time at the falls. They had run around all day and laughed at inside joke. He chuckled at the thought of how many "falls" cracks had been made.

The party was a combination to celebrate their vacation and the numerous awards Condor Studio shows had won at an awards show last night. He felt a twinge of sadness at Sonny making up with Zach. That kid was so going on the banned wall. But he had made up his mind. He was going to have fun tonight. He was going to have fun with his new _friend _Sonny. So he couldn't be Edward? He'll be Jacob. That bloke found someone in the end too, right?

_Enough with the Twilight references... _Chad thought, _Gah, I only read it to get more dates..._

Chad arrived at the party and spotted Portlyn. He walked over and the dark haired beauty enveloped him in a sympathetic hug. The star had informed her earlier of the situation with Sonny and Zach.

The crowd quieted. Rachel got up on the stage in the main ballroom of the hotel. "I have the list of winners here!" she shouted, holding up a stack of paper to loud applause. "And the winners are: Best Female Actress in Music/Dance..." she continued listing names of people who had won until she got to the last one. Chad was in a great mood, everyone from Condor studios had won tons of awards. Then, Rachel called out, "And last but not least, Best Kiss in a TV series: Chad and Jessica's characters Mackenzie and Jess. Great job, guys. Just for fun... Chad is there something you wanted to do?"

Chad laughed and silenced the chant of "Kiss! Kiss!" that had aroused in the crowd. He grabbed Jessica's hand and walked up on stage. He held both of her hands, got into character and started his scene. "Jess... today, while we were at the falls, I realized something." He looked her in the eyes before leaning in. Jessica looked at him after he broke away and smiled, "I feel the same." Everyone in the audience clapped as they took a bow. Chad scanned the crowd for familiar brown eyes. He found Sonny and smiled. She was clapping with the audience. She beamed back at him before turning around and walking out of the ballroom.

Sonny walked along the hotel gardens, thinking. She had been running a little late to the party. Unluckily she hadn't got there in time for the awards. What she had got there in time for, was Rachel announcing that Chad wanted to say something and witnessed Chad get together with Jessica.

She sat down on the edge of a fountain and shivered. Chad came up behind her.

He smiled, his eyes full of worry. "You're cold." he stated, giving her his jacket. She looked at him. "Isn't there something you wanna say to me?" he asked teasingly, "I did accomplish something big tonight."

"Congratulations." Sonny said, "And you were right, she _is_ very pretty."

Chad's laughing face turned into a confused one, "What are you talking about Sonny?"

She didn't answer, "So do I get to meet your girlfriend? Tell me if she hurts you in any way, I'll beat her up for you." she tried to look menacing, but failed miserably.

Chad was really confused now. "Sonny... what are you _talking_ about?"He put his arm around Sonny who, to her horror, was starting to sniffle. He looked at her and started to laugh, "Wait! You don't think I just declared my love to _Jessica _do you? Aw, gross!" His expression turned serious, "You do, don't you?"

Sonny looked at him in shock. It dawned on her all of a sudden. She remembered back to a conversation she had with Tawni and Portlyn earlier.

_"Jess is so happy she won best kiss!" Portlyn giggled, "I'm so happy for her, its been a dream for her since she started the show."_

_Tawni sighed, "I wonder if I won anything this year, I may be Tawni Hart but there's only so many awards you can win on a comedy."_

_Sonny laughed, "Don't worry Tawn, we're up for a ton of awards this year!_

Sonny gasped, "That was a _scene?"_ she squeaked.

Chad nodded slowly, eyes wide. "Ye-es... It's TV Choice tradition to replay the best kiss scene... Being here wouldn't change that. I'm sure its on YouTube by now, too." He added hopefully, "But why are you so upset Sonny? I thought you're with Zach again?"

Sonny's voice became high-pitched. "I'm not upset..." She repeated with a gruff voice, "I mean, I never said I was upset."

Chad looked at her, "Really Sonny, really?" he grabbed her hand and held it with his. "Because sometimes, I heard, when you get jealous, it turns out to be a misunderstanding and the guy liked you the whole time."

She looked at him and they both starting to turn pink at the cheeks. "I've heard that too."

"NOT that we like each other!" They state in unision. Chad looked at her again, "But _if _we did, I would do this." he gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

He got up slowly and started to walk back to the party. "Peace out Sonny!" he said smiling.

"Chad, thanks!" she called out, he held up his hand in acknowledgement. She added in a whisper, "you always manage to make me feel better, despite being the worlds biggest jerk."

The brunette sat there a while longer. She looked up at the stars and remembered when Chad brought her to Lookout Mountain. She felt the breeze and remembered when he held her hand in the plane. The soft splashes of water reminded her of prom. And the people in the party dancing through the window reminded her that she forgot to tell him about Zach.

Sonny mentally slapped herself.

SWACSWACSWAC

"So where'd you _go?_" Tawni asked, wearing bright yellow PJs and running a straightner through her hair. "You weren't there at the party for more than, like, a _minute._"

"I told you, I ran off because I needed to think, since Chad was taken I considered giving Zach another chance. He came out to see where I'd gone, gave me his jacket, we talked and cleared things up, he kissed me on the cheek and we walked away. Oh and we both admitted to _not _liking each other." Sonny added in a huff. She was sitting on the bed reading her red leather journal. She always took it with her to document trips, and this was no different. She tugged at the sleeve of her blue PJs and outlined the bunny pattern on them with her fingers. She chewed her pen, thinking about how to word the waterfalls they visited.

Tawni slammed down her straightening iron. "Sonny!" she yelled scornfully, "Ok, _that_ you did not tell me!"

Sonny stared exasperated, "Well you know now!" she slammed her journal closed and put it on her bedside. She pulled the covers over her head and lay down. "We have a big day tomorrow, I need some rest. 'Night Tawni, close the light when you're done."

The blonde rolled her eyes. She had to get those two together. It was stressing her out, and was so not good for her health.

SWACSWACSWAC

Chad was going to be a bad person. He was going to sneak into Sonny's room to leave her a note. He was going to do it for the girl he liked, and hoped he could tell her how he felt. Of course, if he was caught in the developmental stages of his plan he would be laughed upon FOREVER. He was risking_ everything _for Sonny Munroe.

But Chad Dylan Cooper was a chicken so he stopped a door early and decided to do what anyone would do: get their evil sidekick to do it...

He walked down the hall and knocked on Portlyn's door. He shuffled his feet nervously as she undid the lock and pulled him in.

He sighed, "I'm taking your advice Portlyn. I'm going to tell her." Portlyn responded to this by hitting his arm.

"You're such a douche, Chad!" she said, ignoring his defensive remarks, "You should of thought of this _before telling her to get back with her boyfriend!"_ She finished with a loud whisper.

Chad tried to explain himself, "I don't want to be the guy who missed out, I want to at least tell her how I feel. I couldn't live with the regret if I didn't!" To his astonishment Portlyn nodded. "I understand." she said.

He cupped his hand to her ear and whispered, "Here's what I need you to do..."

SWACSWACSWAC

The next morning Sonny woke up to find a note on her bedside. She wiped her eyes sleepily before groping around the table for her glasses. After putting them on she reached for the note. She expected it to be another "going to the spa with Portlyn, hesitate to call me if you need something" note from Tawni. Instead the note was signed Chad. This peaked her curiosity extremely. She scanned the note slowly. In utter disbelief she read it twenty times.

_Dear Sunshine_,

_You said that pickup line has gotten you all your dates so I thought I would try my hand at it. We've become really close lately and I like spending time with you, even if you are from "Chuckle City!" Weird huh? Meet me in our clubhouse (that's what you called it right?) and let's make this vacation one to remember, because you're the closest friend I've ever had._

_Yours truly ,  
Chad (just Chad)_

_P.S. 8 o'clock sharp, peace out sucka!_

It was the sweetest note the So Random! star had ever read. Like it belonged in a fairy tale or cheesy sitcom. It was so _mysterious _and dare she say it, romantic. And this wasn't just Chad's occasional sweetness. It was something else. She couldn't put her finger on why, but she knew she had to tell him how she felt tonight. AND about Zach.

She jumped out of bed, feeling more like Wisconsin's Sonny than she had lately with the stress of Hollywood. She bounced onto Tawni's bed and surprised a flustered blonde for a spa day and wardrobe help.

"Sure thing Sonny, but when are you so interested in fashion?" she asked suspiciously. "That's sorta my department."

"I just want to _look good _for my date with _Chad _tonight." Sonny said slyly, knowing it would spur her friends interest.

As suspected, the fair-haired beauty shot out of her half-asleep fetal position and started demanding details. Her co-star obliged and showed her the note. They read it over and over, squealing and jumping.

* * *

**How'd ya guys like it? I'm really excited for the next chapter! But big fat warning, it leaves you off at a rough place, you'll be tossing and turning all night! So review this chapter and convince me to give you two tomorrow!!!**

**Shout-outs!: **

**-SonnyWithAChance: OMG another cute idea I must include! But it'll probably end up in the chapter I'm currently working on which is 11 or 12 i think... omg blarmy, hilarious!**

**-Sonnycentral: eek! i actually dance around the living room screaming "Sonnycentral reviews MY story!!!!" lol what can i say, ur that good...**

**-DannySamLover20: thank you sooo much!**

**-Clairebear190: don't worry it's definitely almost completely Channy. I need Hayden because he's gonna change Tawni's personalitly a little to fit some scenes in the story better later on.  
**

**-FunkyMonkeyLOL: we talked on PM which was great! You're review was really helpful on getting a feel of how the story comes across to readers**

**-GirlWithBlueBlood: I won't leave the story! promise! but I may not be able to post as much when school starts =( tear but I'll try to keep them as frequent as possible!**

**-StunningSpellingRocks2345: awww thank you! I hope there's enough cuteness to follow Chapter 8.. although even 8 starts out cute...  
**

* * *


	7. Chapter 8: Date or Hate

* * *

**Hey Guys~ Yes, ya gots 2 chapters today!!! Yay... guess I'm not evil! Also this is my pre-apology that updates are going to get slower... School's starting and stuff... **

**I don't know how you guys are gonna take this Chapter... it's different. So *hint* review! And let me know what you thought! This is the most un-fluffy chapter I've written so far (12). So I'll just shut up now... and let you read this very important chapter!  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: Date or Hate? A cute chapter name for a not-so-cute chapter

Sonny Munroe, So Random! star sat in a spa chair on vibrate next to her co-star Tawni Hart. Her mani-pedi was drying and her moisturizer was sinking in. But that wasn't the only thing. Insecurities were sinking in too, and along with them came newborn butterflies making home in her stomach.

"Tawni, what if he doesn't like me back?" She asked her friend with a worried voice. Tawni, who was lying down with her eyes closed, clearly in her happy place replied after hesitation.

"Sonny you have nothing to worry about!" Tawni replied kindly but with obvious annoyance in her voice.

The brunette started to whine, "But Tawn-ni! What if--"

"Shut _up, _Sonny." The blonde sputtered, "You're ruining the relaxation of my spa treatment!" Sonny held her tongue and allowed her worries to bottle up. But she suddenly had a bad feeling in her gut, and it wasn't just the trivial worries.

Little did she know, she was right.

SWACSWACSWAC

"What should I _wear?" _asked a flustered Sonny to her fashionista friend.

Tawni rolled her eyes, "I don't like this side of you, Sonny... And I don't think Chad will either, so suck it up!" That shut up the young starlet immediately.

Sonny stated fiddling with the note Chad had left her. She folded it perfectly before unfolding it again and redoing it. Tawni just stared at her incredulously.

"Obsessive much? Insecurity is _not _a good look on you. Sheesh." Tawni saw the look on Sonny's face and said in a kinder voice, "Sonny I know you're nervous, but it'll be fine."

Sonny mumbled something before saying, "I just have a bad feeling about today."

This put Tawni over the edge, and she stuck her tongue out at Sonny, "Just shut up and let me pick you an outfit!" So Sonny pushed her feelings deep inside her and joined Tawni in rummaging through her clothes.

Three hours later they gave up and went to lunch. When they came back they continued finding something to wear.

Sonny slumped on the couch next to Tawni. It had been two hours and she still didn't have an outfit. It may have helped to have more than three suitcases. _Sheesh_ she thought, _Tawni's bratty attitude is rubbing off on me._ Suddenly as if she had heard, Tawni's eyes lit up.

"Sonny!" she yelled, "I've got it." She started dragging her by the hand into Portlyn's room. "I leant Portlyn a dress for the party, but she never wore it, it's brand new and perfect!"

They stopped at the door. Portlyn opened it and Tawni explained what she needed and Portlyn came back with a long gray dress cover. She handed the hanger to Tawni, "Thanks for letting me borrow it in the first place." she said, waving goodbye.

Sonny went back to their room and sat down at the vanity. Time was running out now and she did her makeup while Tawni curled her hair. She was curious to see her Tawni-approved mystery dress.

It was 7:30 now and all the brunette needed now was her outfit. She gasped as Tawni took the cover off the dress. It was lilac with a silver bow tied around the waist. It flared out at the waist and ended at her knees. It was perfect. She ran to put it on while Tawni grabbed her shoes and silver clutch.

"Call me if you need something!" Tawni asked. She then realized what she had let slip, "But hesitate first!" she called out. Sonny just laughed and rushed out the door.

Tawni sat down and pulled out her phone, she wanted to call Hayden and go out for dinner. Sonny wasn't the only one who needed romance.

SWACSWACSWAC

Sonny ducked past a doorman off-duty as she ran to the secret staircase. She arrived at the hidden panel and composed herself before opening it and walking upstairs.

She reached the top and opened the door marked, "Mrs. Condor's room."

The young girl walked inside cautiously, and spotted Chad through the window standing on the balcony. She walked to him, marveling at the room as she did, music had been turned on and the candles had been lit. There was also food on the candlelit dining table.

It was all starting out perfectly. Ever heard the phrase, "calm before the storm"?

She walked over to Chad and tapped him on the shoulder. He swiveled around quickly and spotting Sonny, smiled.

"Gotcha!" she said.

"Darn. And I thought I was good at hide and seek... Well," he shrugged, "We have a clubhouse might as well enjoy the perks. Since we've started hanging out recently and stuff..."

Sonny smiled. He was implying that it wasn't a date if she didn't want it to be, but that would change when she confessed her feelings. They sat down to dinner and talked like they always do.

"We should swim next time, that thing is huge!" Sonny said grinning and pointing to the massive water area in the corner.

"What is exactly is it?" Chad asked. He shooed the thought away with his hand and continued, "Let's dance, since we can't swim." He smiled and led her onto the dance floor.

Some parlor music started to play and they continued to talk. (A/N: kinda like the music intro to everytime you lie on demi's new CD)

"Chad. I _have _to tell you something." Sonny said, starting to blush. "I--" Chad's phone started to ring but he ignored it. Sonny giggled, "Answer it Chad, it could be important."

"Its OK, I'll get it later." He replied.

"Chad. Just answer it." The brunette insisted with large pleading eyes.

Chad sighed and pulled out his phone as Sonny silenced the music. The caller ID read "911" causing Chad to become worried. "I haven't done anything..." He mumbled before answering, "Yes...sir?"

"Son, is there a Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Yes, there is-- I mean, this is he."

Sonny watched as Chad stayed on the phone with the police officer. Her stomach twisted as she heard what was being said. Chad turned off the phone and stared at it for a couple seconds before putting it in his pocket.

Sonny reached out to comfort him, "Chad, I'm so sor-" but she was cut off when he held up his hand.

Chad's feelings were mixed around. He didn't know what to do. He had just been informed that his mother had died in a car crash. How did someone respond to that? He didn't want Sonny's comfort yet, he needed to think. But he was confused and turned back to Sonny's conversation.

"What were you gonna say?" He mumbled barely louder than a whisper.

Sonny shook her head, eyes wide, but his look insisted. She gave in.

"Chad, this may be the worst timing ever, but I really like you. Before I wanted to tell you, but for now I just want to help you get through this. A relationship can wait. That is... if you feel the same way. Do you?" her eyes were hopeful, despite knowing that she was pressing Chad a little too hard at this time.

Chad was backing up, eyes frightened. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel right now and Sonny's confession confused him more. He wasn't _allowed _to be happy right now, he was in mourning. He did the only thing he could, tried to walk out of the room. "She's gone Sonny, I have to go home."

Something dropped out of Chad's sleeve. A red ribbon with a golden heart attached to it. Sonny bent down to pick it up, "Here let me get it for you." she said kindly.

"Don't touch that!" Chad snapped running to retrieve it. "She gave it to me the day I auditioned for Mackenzie Falls. Just please, don't."

Sonny's world was crashing and burning, he clearly didn't like her. She acted rash and said something she wished she could take back. Something that would haunt her for a long time. "She's gone, Chad. She died on impact and there's nothing you can do. Life _isn't _a drama!"

Chad looked hurt. "But it's not a comedy either!" he yelled, trying not to let his eyes water. "There's no laugh track to make things better!" And he walked out quickly, rubbing her eyes. Leaving Sonny alone with her thoughts, her feelings, and her guilt.

* * *

**Sigh... so sad... but as promised you can have 2 chapters today, so REVIEW THIS ONE and then go read Chapter 9... This was a shorter chapter than normal anyways and your reviews were fabulous so you guys deserve 2!  
**


	8. Chapter 9: Aftermath

**Lets see how he handles this.... And you guys may not get a chapter tomorrow! you got two today!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Aftermath

Chad ran out of the secret staircase and all the way to his room. He let the tears flow freely now, which earned him some weird looks from other people. He didn't care. He didn't know what he wanted. He couldn't believe Sonny would call him overdramatic.

In the back of his mind, the part that was too heavily clouded with grief, he knew Sonny had deserved a response. He couldn't blame her for snapping at him. He was the one who insisted she tell him _right then. _Sonny had feelings too, and he had left her hanging. But he didn't know what to do. He couldn't save his mother, or rush to a hospital to see her, so his mind just turned back to the conversation...trying to turn back time.

He started packing his belongings, furiously stashing shirts and slacks. He didn't care if they were wrinkled. He grabbed his phone off the table and threw his bags onto a trolley. A bellboy wheeled his trolley to the curb while he hailed a taxi and mumbled "Sorry for your loss, sir."

Chad didn't really care _how _the bellboy knew at the moment, but nodded. He sat in a taxi and gave directions to go to the airport. The grieving blonde checked his messages for the first time that day. He opened one from Mark.

_Take all the time you need. If I know my star, you're heading home right now. I'm so sorry. Take your time, i'll tell Mr. C_

Chad was glad that there was no explanations needed right now. He pulled out his mother's charm and ran his fingers along the ribbon. He coddled the heart at the end with his fingertips and turned it over to read the message. His mother had given it to him on his audition day.

It read; _Good Luck Chaddykins, I'll always be your #1 fan._

He knew he would continue with acting, make up with Sonny, and live life to the fullest. It was what she would have wanted. But that wouldn't stop him from having a little time to get over this.

The blonde arrived at the airport to be swarmed by paparazzi. The cameras were blinding and he felt suffocated. All these strangers, treating him like this when his mother had just died.

_So sorry Chad, when did you recieve the call?_

Tween Weekly, can you tell us how you felt?

Teen People, give us the scoop and we'll give you the cover.

He knew he was sort of a bad boy, but he wasn't heartless. He just wanted to cry on the 6 hour plane ride home. He ran through the reporters and to the ticket counter. The lady smiled at him.

"You're Chad Dylan Cooper, right?" she asked, "Can I have an autograph? My son is a huge fan." Chad couldn't take it, he ran to the next counter.

"First class ticket to LAX, please." he said to the man at the counter and pulled out a credit card.

The man gave him his tickets and checked in. He only had a carry-on, his other stuff could come back with the group. "Last flight of the night leaves in 20 minutes, gate 12."

Chad sat down at the gate. He hadn't had any dinner yet, but his appetite was gone. He spotted the old lady next to him. She recognized him at once.

"You're the kind boy from before, aren't you son? Is your trip over so soon, mine is... Where's your girlfriend?" she asked in a motherly way.

Chad's stomach knotted at the mention of Sonny. "She's not here, I'm going home because--" he choked, "My mother just died."

She immediately started old lady fussing and even bought him a cookie from the shop. He thanked and sat down. He put it to his mouth and chewed. Comfort food. He felt the need to tell the old lady about Sonny and she listened sympathetically. It would be alright, she had said.

"Time heals all wounds, and fixes all problems." she stated wisely. The plane begun to board and she left, but Chad hung back a while longer. He took a look around sighing and turned to board.

"Chad!"

He turned around and saw Sonny running towards him. She stood next to him and caught her breath. "I just need you to listen. I'm sorry, it was bad timing. And I'm even sorrier about snapping at you, you weren't being dramatic, I was being stupid. I don't need an answer yet, just a thought. And I'm sorriest about you-- Oh Chad!" he stiffened as she hugged her but eventually relaxed. "Your mother... oh gosh. I just want to be with you to hold your hand through this. As your best friend if you want. I don't need an answer yet, but do you like me too?"

Chad blinked. "I-- I think I might..." She smiled.

"Come back to the hotel, we can catch a plane tomorrow. It's late, you just need dinner and your friends." he grabbed her hand and they walked to the taxi where Sonny snapped at paparazzi and turned away fans.

Meanwhile, the old lady had seen everything through the plane window. She settled back into her seat as the plane took off. He was such a nice boy...

SWACSWACSWAC

Chad sat on a sofa in the lobby. His eyes were red and swollen and he was resting on Sonny's shoulder. The brunette ran one hand through his hair and held his hand with the other. She looked at him dissapprovingly.

"You need to eat Chad. We're traveling tomorrow and you need your strength." She let go of his hand to pick up the plate on the coffee table and offer it to him. He shook his head mutely. Tawni, Portlyn, Jessica and Hayden sat around the coffee table on chairs and sofas, eating their dinners silently.

They had all ordered takeout before their beach camp-out that night. They had all taken the suggested daily activity besides Sonny, none of them wanted to stick around to hear mopey Chad crying in his sleep all night.

They got up to leave. "We better get ready," Tawni said, grabbing plates. "Feel better Chad, I'm flying out for the funeral so don't worry." One by one the rest of the group offered their condolences and left.

Sonny tried again, desperate. "Chad, have _something. _You're worrying me." she said scared. She held his half drank Coke can in front of him, grabbed the straw and forced it to his mouth. He stared at it dejectedly before sighing and taking a few sips. Sonny immediately brightened. She offered the food again, but he shook his head. They returned to their previous position.

"Sonny," Chad croaked. She sat up immediately.

"Yes? What do you need?"

"I don't want to go back tomorrow... I can't face everyone yet." He said.

Sonny nodded, "I understand. We'll fly out with Tawni for the funeral."

Chad looked at ease again and settled back down. "I think I can eat now... but can I have some cookies?" he asked her, eyes pleading.

She started towards the kitchen. "Anything."

SWACSWACSWAC

It was midnight, about an hour later. They sat on Chad's bed opposite each other, the blonde was resting on the headboard. He was still trying to finish the fourth cookie in the packet. Sonny was worried about his diet but happier now that he was eating something. It was a good start but he couldn't survive on cookies and Coke until he was better.

"Sonny, I'm sorry." Chad said, starting to cry again. He had let down all his defenses in front of Sonny. He knew he didn't need to put on a brave face for her. "You're helping me and I'm just making you worried..."

Sonny shushed him. He still wasn't ready to tell her how he felt, but they had something now. "Shhhh Chad. It's alright, just eat. I'm just happy that you're eating. But this can't keep up, you're having lunch tomorrow." she said kindly but firmly. She looked around. "Finish your cookie and get to sleep."

He lay down properly and pulled the covers over his body. Sonny rubbed his shoulder and started to leave. Chad grabbed her arm.

"Chad..." Sonny said.

"Please stay." The boy asked cautiously.

Sonny sat down on the covers next to him. She rested her back on a pillow she propped against the headboard. She looked down at Chad, who was still lying down and ran her fingers through his hair. He started to cry softly. She put her hand on his back and let him cry himself to sleep

* * *

**As promised two chapters today!!! enjoy!!! And fluffy all-better relationship!!!!**


	9. Chapter 10: I am Chad, hear me croak

**Hey guys! Good chapter here, s'more vulnerable Chad, sympathetic Sonny, a little Tawni/Hayden scene, and-- what's this? Do I sense some CHANNY goin' on?**

**You guys all gave me really good feedback on that chapter, I didn't know if you'd like it. Let's go back to considerably light and fluffy chapters for a while. Until... dun dun, the funeral! Which is Chapter 12 if you're curious. They'll be tons of this story after Chad gets over his mom so don't think that's the major thing that's gonna happen. **

**And,** **cynlikeshinys, I got your hammer for you BUT I don't think you'll need it this chapter!!! yay!!!  
**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Tawni and Hayden sat at the camp-out in front of the fire. Hayden brought a blanket and wrapped it around Tawni's shoulders while they roasted marshmallows. It was about midnight and everyone else was taking a late-night snorkel but he had stayed behind with Tawni.

The intern-assistant sat deep in thought causing a troubled Tawni asked, "What's wrong?"

He sat up out of his trance and waved his hand, "Nothing, I'm fine! Don't worry about it Tawn."

She pulled out her phone and smiled a little, "Twitter begs to differ..." she said smiling softly.

He chuckled and turned to her, "It's just that, what happened with Chad and stuff, has got me thinking life's too short. And I think we should make the most of this vacation. Live to the fullest. I know I want you in my future."

Tawni blushed. Hayden was a really sweet guy.

SWACSWACSWAC

"Chad! Are you alright?" Sonny knocked on the door, in the process of bringing Chad more tissues. "You sure cry a lot for a guy... Are you sure you have a Y chromosome?"

Chad looked hurt as he stared at the mountains of tissues on his floor and the empty boxes stacked in the corner.

Pink rose to the brunette's cheeks before apologizing. "Ok, sorry, that was harsh. I should know better than to tease right now... But this is ridiculous, you can't possibly be using all these tissues for tears! I'm with you all the time and you don't cry that much. Sniffle, yes...but not full blown crying."

Chad involuntarily sneezed. Then he coughed. And then mentally cursed himself when he saw Sonny's glare.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, did you go and get yourself sick?" She asked, glaring.

Chad's eyes widened before he shook his head. "Um... no?" He started coughing again and Sonny resisted the urge to slap him.

"_How _could you do this, Chad? I'm worried sick, and I told you_ there was something wrong with your diet."_ she hissed. She took one look at his deep apologetic eyes that told her he had kept this from her so she wouldn't worry. "Lie down. There's nothing you could do, I know you didn't want to eat, but... liquids. I'm confining you to liquids. I have to be strict now, Chad, you've gotten sick." She grabbed his stash of cookies and turned to walk outside. "And we are going to the doctors too!" she shut the door firmly.

SWACSWACSWAC

"Open wide Mr. Cooper, or you won't get a lollipop!" Dr. Derek cooed. Chad rolled his eyes and Sonny snickered. Dr. Derek turned to Sonny and gave her the analysis. "It seems to me that Mr. Cooper is suffering from a mix of post-traumatic shock, recently bad dietary habits, and overexposure to a new climate. Any of these symptoms would not affect him this quickly individually but together it makes for a pretty rough week. You're lucky the vomiting hasn't kicked in yet."

Sonny made a face, "Oh, ew. Gross, I'm gonna be cleaning that up... Chad, lets get you back to bed. How should I treat him Dr. Derek?"

"A flu-like treatment should suffice; bed rest, liquids, and over-the-counter headache pills." the elderly man responded. He frowned before adding, "Let me know if the shock gets worse, though."

"I will, thanks!" Sonny pulled Chad out by the hand, showing her studio ID at the counter. The receptionist sighed... no payment while these kids were on the island.

When they got back in the room she made the blonde change into old clothes and sit down. She set up a sickroom for him with a jug of water and glasses on his bedside, barf bags and Coke cans inside the drawers, and tissue boxes stacked on the floor.

She went to get him some Advil or Motrin or something "I'm going to get you some tablets. No fussing Chaddykins!" she sing-songed out the door.

"Sonny!" Chad called, "Thanks. I think--"

Sonny shook her head and smiled. "You're welcome. I know you think you're being a burden but I'd do the same if we were even still enemies. And I hope you'd do the same. And _do not _rush your feelings, it has to wait." She walked out.

Sonny opened the door to her and Tawni's hotel room and grabbed some meds from the bathroom cabinet. She walked out and saw Hayden and Tawni jumping on the bed. "What are you _doing?"_ she inquired.

Tanwi made a face before turning to her boyfriend and smiling. "Having _fun." _she responded. The brunette was glad her friend had found a genuine Hollywood guy.

She turned back to Chad's room and got him a glass of water. "Says here...your age takes 2 pills every 6 hours." she said, pulling out two orange Motrin tablets.

Chad stared at them. "I hate pills, Sonny!" he whined.

"Shhhh just do it, Chad. Like a Band-Aid..." the comedy queen shushed, slightly teasing to make the mood lighter.

Chad gulped. "Like a Band-aid..." he agreed before quickly swallowing the two pills. He grimaced and laid down to sleep while Sonny stated that "that wasn't so bad!" He closed his eyes before speaking.

"Sonny," he whispered, "I can't grieve while I'm sick, it makes me feel selfish..."

"Shh... It's fine," she assured, "If you wake up in sweat, it means your fevers broken, and I can let you get up again. Just go to sleep and don't worry."

And Chad fell asleep to Sonny shushing him, and rubbing circles on his back.

He woke up some time later, and to his delight his fever had broken. He looked at Sonny, who had falled asleep sitting upright, head lolled onto her shoulder. She looked uncomfortable. Chad gripped her arm and pulled her into a lying down position. She hadn't gotten much sleep lately, staying up all night worrying. So Chad decided to let her sleep while he ordered breakfast from room service and checked his email. It was time to face people...

2 hours later Sonny woke up with a start. To her surprise she was lying down in a proper sleeping position. She glared at Chad who was eating an omelette and toast.

"Chad! I appreciate it, but you should have woken me up. I'm here to help you right now." She backtracked a little and stopped, "Wait! Are you-- eating? Proper food, Chad that's wonderful!" She jumped out of bed and hugged his neck. She saw his solemn expression and became confused, "Wait, what's wrong? Besides the obvious..."

Chad looked up at her, dressed and groomed properly for the first time in a while. "My never-caring-never-home dad wants me to make a speech. At the funeral." he answered, a touch of scorn in his voice.

Sonny tensed up. "Chad," she started, "you don't have to do this..."

"I want to." he insisted, "but I don't know if I can. Help me, please Sonny."

Sonny smiled, "Tell me about her." Chad looked a little uneasy. "Never mind, this can wait, Chad. You're not ready yet." she stated, "Don't do it if you're uncomfortable."

Chad hesitated for a moment before smiling, "I loved her so much... She always used to bake me cookies after auditions. One time..."

And Sonny listened to everything he needed to say. Because that's what she was there for, to help him and just listen. He went on about how she stayed up and ran lines with him. How she came to all his plays, practices and shoots when his father didn't have time. Which, Sonny noticed, he never seemed to have any of.

"She sounds amazing, Chad." Sonny said after a while.

"Yeah," Chad mumbled, falling asleep while Sonny put a cold wet towel on his forehead, "I wish you could have met her."

SWACSWACSWAC

Chad woke up with a start. He had had a horrible dream where Sonny had died and his father had made him come live with him in New York. Living with that man was bad enough, but Sonny? _Sonny, _Chad though urgently looking around the room, _Where is she? That was just a dream!_

He jumped out bed and ran down the hallway barefoot. He starting banging on Sonny's hotel door. A sleepy Sonny opened it a few seconds later and rubbed her eyes before groggily acknowledging Chad.

"What's wrong, Chad? D'ya need something?" she slurred. Chad pulled the brunette into a bear hug. She was startled and looked at him questioningly.

Chad stared into her brown eyes and made his decision as memories of all his feelings for Sonny flooded back. He understood everything: helping her after her breakup, almost admitting to her in the hallway, exploring, the awards party and that night when he asked her to meet him.

"I'm ready now Sonny. It's still tough for me but I'm sure now. I like you too." He spoke slowly, trying to gauge her reaction. Her face lit up as she hugged him back.

"I'm glad your better. And I know we'll always be here for each other."

* * *

**See? They're a couple! Yay, channy, finally!!!!**

**Those of you who are about to hunt me down for not including a kiss even though they're a couple... Chad is still too upset. Poor Chaddykins... To make it realistic their first kiss is going to be a milestone in their relationship and it's going to happen (don't worry) but at the perfect time. =)**


	10. Chapter 11: Going Home

**Sorry for the wait guysss!!!! Its junior year starting and I got SATs and all that junk... But i will be more frequent in updating!!! Chapter 10 was the last written chapter of my story because i write 10 preview chapters of a story before uploading. So from now on when I'm done with a chap, you get a post. If that means once a month (probably not PROMISE!!!) or three times a day so be it =) **

**Funeral time =( Hope you think of Chad's dad of as much of a jerk as I do... **

**Apologies for a not very well edited chapter....  
**

**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Going Home

Today was the day they left for the funeral. Sonny was running around back and forth, from her room to Chad's fiddling with tickets and checking luggage. She just re-entered Chad's room _again _and saw him sitting on bed, with his laptop on his lap trying to write his speech and about to drink some coffee.

"Where did you get that?" Sonny hissed.

Chad shrunk back against pillow and shrugged guiltily, "Psh- what, this? Psh- Psh- Tawni..." he admitted sheepishly.

"Tawni..." Sonny growled, "she should know better. Chad, you should know better! No caffeine, you know that." she walked over to Chad and plucked the cup out of his hands. "I, on the other hand, can." She mumbled, draining the cup in one long sip.

"Son-ny..." Chad whined, "You're fussing again!"

She smiled slyly, "I'm your girlfriend," her eyes lit up at the thought, "and given your present situation, I'm allowed to fuss."

Chad smiled sheepishly, he still wasn't ready to be totally committed to a relationship, his heart still stung about his mom, but he looked at the smiling brunette and knew that his feelings were real.

They got to the lobby and waved goodbye to everyone. Chad looked a little sad when he turned to Portlyn. "Are you sure you can't come, Port. You know Mom thought the best thing I gained out of Mackenzie Falls was you."

"I know, Chad." she said, hugging him. "But nobody's home and I don't want to intrude on you right now, so don't even offer. Tawni and Sonny'll help you." she finished gesturing to the two.

Tawni smiled and put her arm around Chad's shoulder, while Sonny intertwined their fingers. He looked at both of them, and then back at Portlyn. "Bye, Port."

One by one Chad hugged Jessica, Portlyn and Zora and got a pat on the back from Nico, Grady and Hayden. Each of them offered something to say before they all set off to the airport.

Tawni giggled as they sat into the taxi, "You know, you guys spend almost as much time here as you did on the vacation..." she looked at the two of them sitting in the backseat.

Chad had to smile a little at that, but Sonny sat back against her chair and looked out the window. She hadn't minded Portlyn and Jessica so much, but she knew she'd have to get used to Chad hugging a _lot _of people at the funeral. She sighed, she was never the jealous girlfriend before, but she had doubts that Chad only returned the feelings because she held his hand through this ordeal. And really, anyone else could do that.

Chad looked over at her and got lost in his own thoughts. He was a lucky guy to have someone like Sonny. He felt a little insecure about not living up to his role of being her boyfriend lately, so he tried to make up for it.

"Hey, Sonny." he said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "I got you something for the plane ride." He reached into his carry-on and pulled out a blue bundle wrapped in ribbon. He laughed as her eyes lit up.

"A Blarmy! The blanket with arms!" she sqealed.

Tawni tuned in the front seat to look back, "Ooh, let me see!"

Sonny's eyes widened as she shook her head and moved the Blarmy as far away from her as she could. "No way! You're so not throwing up on this one."

"I still use that one," she said, before responding to Sonny and Chad's horrified looks, "I'm just kidding, jeez! Tough crowd..." she huffed and sat up straight, furiously texting Hayden.

They got off the plane and checked in their luggage. The lady behind the counter was the same one that Chad had run away from the other day. "Hide me!" he squeaked, ducking behind Sonny. It was too late.

"Chad Dylan Cooper! What a surprise! Again... Really, my son is a huge fan and insists I get your autograph." she said, a little angry.

Chad tried to play dumb. "Of course!" he said, grimacing while signing a picture, "I don't mind at all!" he smiled through his teeth.

They arrived at their gate and decided to get something to eat before getting on the plane. Sonny volunteered. "I'll get it. Tawni, something low-fat with a fancy name? Chad some cookies?" They both nodded and she set off, clutching her new blarmy and smiling.

Tawni put her arm around Chad. "I never got to talk to you much. How are you feeling."

Chad looked up at her, "Much better. I'm glad you came, we've been friends since acting preschool and I know she loved you like a daughter."

"I always used to come over to talk to her when _my _lovely mom was jetting off across the world, even through my pre-teen problems!" she added giggling.

"Oh, I used to come over to play basketball with your dad and your brothers, don't forget. Because my dad is so caring..." he added rolling his eyes sadly.

"Everyone in Hollywood has to have one messed up parent, right?"

Chad looked at Sonny who was coming back with food, "Not everyone." he replied.

They all ate in silence until it was time to board the plane. They sat down, this time without fiddling, sleeping or checking any fan mail. They heard the announcement to prepare for takeoff and Chad cautiously looked at Sonny. She caught his eye and smiled, before answering as if she could read his mind, "I'll be fine Chad. Blarmy and I will get through this." she extended her hand and he took it.

SWACSWACSWAC

LAX was insane. The whole place had become a madhouse. Reporters were buzzing around asking Chad question after question. He looked a little overwhelmed at first, but he had taken his time at the island and he was ready to face people now. He inhaled deeply and turned to Santiago Geraldo.

"How you doing today, Chad?"

"Better, but not great," he responded wondering what a crappy question that was. Did they expect him to be jumping for joy?

"I see, shoved any dogs recently?"

Chad couldn't take this guy anymore, so he turned to the next reporter.

"Bad things happen in threes, Chad, and with your loss and your breakup with Ashley Tisdale, what do you think will happen next?"

Chad's head was spinning, "I was never dating Ashley Tisdale!" God, what was wrong with these reporters? He turned to the last one blocking the exit.

"Quick question, Chad! Are you dating So Random!'s Sonny Munroe?"

"Yes, and I was never dating Ashley Tisdale." he huffed.

The reporter looked at him strangely before resuming, "What is your current relationship with Ms. Tawni Hart?"

"She's one of my best friends, and she's dating my other friend Hayden."

"I see," said the reporter suspiciously, "And you feel that you can be in a relationship so soon after your mothers death?"

Chad was appalled, this reporter was demanding, but at least she was sane, "Sonny and I were friends for a while and she helped me get through this." he answered before pushing out the door.

"Sonny, where are you staying?" Chad asked. "You can stay in my other guest room, Tawni's taking the first."

Sonny shook her head, my mom and I live close enough, don't worry I'll be with you all day, though."

SWACSWACSWAC

Sonny was texting Chad while getting ready for the funeral. Her plain black dress, black tights and matching shoes were fitting. She had curled her hair and pinned it back on both sides. She grabbed the black clutch she borrowed from her mom and surveyed their text conversation before firing "I'm on my way" and rushing out the door.

_**Hey Chad, hows the speech coming?  
**  
Not that great, everything I wanna say is 2 personal..._

**Go 4 it, if they laugh I'll kick them. I'm wearing Tawni's heels**

Ouch... But I think I got it now, its not a big problem now

**Then what is?**

Dad's coming. H8 him!!!

**Strong word, Chad! It's your dad**

I've told you about him

**I'll be with you through this, don't worry**

I know...

**On my way**

Chad was standing in front of his own mirror, wearing black slacks, a white collared shirt and a black blazer. He wanted to wear black-on-black to show how sad he was, but his dad simply refused him to wear it. Miss Tawni-fashion-police even understood, but his stuck up father couldn't.

Charles Cooper walked inside his room. Chad guessed that was where he had the developed the bad habit of entering rooms unexpectedly and uninvitedly. Chad turned around and glared at his father.

"A blue tie? Switch it out for the red one I bought you on Christmas. You may not wear blue, unless it somehow matches your girlfriend's outfit... oh wait, it can't! This is a funeral." Charles said sarcastically. Chad also noticed where his sarcasm came from.

"It was mom's favorite color, she always liked it when I wore blue. And how would you know I had a girlfriend? We're not close, I always told mom that stuff." Chad glared back.

"Since, as you so kindly put it, we're not close, I take the liberty of reading some magazines." He smirked while Chad remembered the interview at LAX. Man, the press works fast.

Charles continued, "Did you finish your speech? I hope you included how much of an effort I've made since your mother died."

Chad snorted, "Sure thing, Dad"

Charles narrowed his eyes, "I don't appreciate your sarcasm Chad Dylan. Just wear your red tie and come downstairs."  
_****_

SWACSWACSWAC

Tawni huffed as she ran downstairs. She was dressed similar to Sonny except she was wearing a black flowered headband. She checked the mirror. "I feel sad... and pretty!" she assured continuing down the Coopers grand staircase.

She stopped at the second floor and knocked on Chad's door. She entered upon the muffled "Come in."

She walked inside and gave him a hug. It was going to be a tough day for him. "Here let me stash the blue tie in my purse. You can change it in the limo." she offered sympathetically.

"Thanks a ton, Tawn...you're a lifesaver." he said sitting down to pull on his shoes.

Tawni sat down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm always here for ya Blondy." She grabbed his hand and they continued down the staircase.

* * *

**The fine, fine details of this chapter= problems!!! it seems like a filler... but beware**


	11. Chapter 12: The Funeral and Jealousy!

**Hey guys! Longest chapter yet, 3,000 words, and I think I got it out soon enough, right? Super busy but you guys have been sooo understanding!**

**I really like writing this story, and I'm only gonna drag out this problem a little longer, then we'll get a new one, sound fun?  
**

* * *

Chapter 12:

Sonny and her mom arrived at the funeral. Sonny's mom was ready to start cuddling and fussing over Chad, something that made Sonny feel nauseous.

"Mom, _please. _This is a celebrity funeral, please please please don't recall how you felt when Uncle Jeff's pig died." Sonny pleaded.

"Sonny, you're boyfriend needs a mother figure." Connie argued before smiling, "I still can't believe my Sonny has a boyfriend!"

"So he needs a mother? Wait until we get married, and you can be his mother-in-law." She stubbornly stated. Suddenly, she realized what she said and looked up to see her mother smirking and cringed. She would endure teasing about this for a long time.

Sonny got out of the car to face the enormous Cooper mansion in its full glory. A huge white house with lush green lawns and all the perks. Tennis courts, swimming pools, golf courses, the works! She was in awe of this castle and rolling hills that Chad got to call home.

She spotted Chad walking across the lawn to the place where the chairs were set up for the ceremony. He weaved in and out of all the guests and looked her way, keeping his expression the same. Sonny smiled and waved but it appears that he hadn't seen her. He looked in front of him again and sat down on a chair next to Tawni.

Sonny tried to catch his attention by waving. She could have sworn they made eye contact, but she guessed not. He had already walked to his seat in the front row next to Tawni. Sonny saw that the front row was all reserved so she sighed and sat down with her mother a couple of rows behind them.

"That's him, right?" Connie pointed to a Mackenzie Falls co-star, "You said he was on that show you like to watch!" her mother whispered to Sonny.

"Mom," Sonny started to explain when Chad came and stood next to them.

"Hey Sonny," he said with a small but still dazzling smile, "I didn't know you were here already." Sonny had an inkling this wasn't true but shrugged it away.

Sonny turned to her mom and continued her explanation. She started to speak, preparing for the squeals. "Mom, _this _is my boyfriend, Cha--"

"Chad Dylan Cooper." Chad cut in finishing for Sonny, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Munroe. Or is it Ms.?" he tacked on with an afterthought.

Connie was giggling like a giddy school girl freshman meeting the senior quarterback but composed herself enough to answer. "It's Ms., unfortunately Sonny knows what you're going through."

Chad looked at Sonny accusingly with a you-didn't-tell-me-that kind of look. She had shared stories about her grandmother and Lucy's aunt but never about her dad. Chad felt a little hurt and betrayed, but he tried to shake it off. Sonny tried to give him an apologetic glance but her ear was pulled to her mother's mouth.

"You didn't tell me you were dating the _star _of Mackenzie Falls!" she whispered excitedly. Sonny blushed a little and shrugged. She mumbled something about no time. But she wasn't mortified enough to miss the glint in her mother's eyes signaling a bout of full-on mother mode coming on.

Connie stood up and engulfed a flustered Chad in a big bear hug while cooing apologies. To Sonny's surprise he hugged her back, his eyes grateful after being starved for a little maternal love.

They took their original seats for the ceremony; and then, Charles Andrew Cooper called Chad up to speak. He gulped and looked nervous in a way that would go unnoticed to everyone but Sonny. And his mother, if she was here. But Sonny's heart singed with jealousy and she witnessed Tawni noticing as well and patting him on the hand, giving him a good luck hug and kiss on the cheek.

He stood up and made his way over to the podium. Once he was there Sonny saw the change in his eyes as he became comfortable and his arrogant actor self took over. This saddened Sonny a little; if on his mother's funeral, he could not bring himself to show people the real, sweet, vulnerable Chad, how much could he show her? She shook the thought immediately, scolding herself. She couldn't think like that. Chad was being an amazing boyfriend even minus his tragedy, and she needed to start playing her part with trust too.

Chad cleared his throat and flashed a spectacular smile that was also laced with grief and loss. A thank-you-for-coming formality smile. Sonny was impressed, he was a better actor than she gave him credit for, he really knew how to twist an audience to his will. She sat up in her seat and listened.

"I really miss my mother. She was an amazing mother, and we were really close. We shared a friendship that most children, especially celebrity teenagers, don't share with their parents. My girlfriend actually shares this with _her _mother, and she helped me a lot getting through this. She's a celebrity too and she flew back with me from our Condor Studio's vacation for the funeral. She's on So Random! if you're read the paper lately you know who I mean.

My mother always had some cookies ready after auditions. Even though you get told a lot in this business, she always said yes. To me, to my father, to Tawni who's been over since childhood. Even when I said no, she said yes. She didn't have to deal with girl crushes and grades or being a soccer mom and volunteering, even when I was a young kid. But I know that she tried really hard for me to get all I could out of my childhood before diving into this tough business.

I like to think of myself as being blessed. My parents were together and happy, something that's becoming less common every day. And they both always had time for me."

Again, Sonny noticed that his eyes darkened at the lie. With another pang of jealousy she thought that Tawni must have noticed as well. Chad continued his speech.

"My father has given me a lot of his time and effort after my mother's death. I'm sure he will continue to do so and _I love you _father for doing this." Chad was physically cringing during his speech now. This was obviously scripted by Charles.

"Thank you all for coming to my dear mother's funeral. I love you Eleanor Danielle Cooper, I hope you are in a happier place." Chad hung his head, wrapping the audience around his finger as he toyed with their emotions. It must be a guilty pleasure of his to manipulate people like that when he was feeling vulnerable.

Charles stood up and took the mic from Chad. "Thank you son. I think you've said it all, but I want to thank some people especially. Mrs. Barbara Walker, family friend of mine and business associate. Miss Tawni Hart, Chad's longtime childhood friend and So Random! co-worker, whom he mentioned. Dear, I've moved your stuff to the other guest room, please make a note of that. And Mrs. Hannah O'Cornell, thank you for helping us through this, she's Eleanor's sister."

Sonny was apalled, if the world didn't know that Chad and Sonny were dating, it would seem like he was dating _Tawni. _Thank the Lord that they were such a huge, new, it couple that the news was all about them-- right?

She mingled with other guests while waiting for a moment alone with Chad. She spotted him chatting politely with one of his dad's coworkers about career movements when, speak of the devil, Charles came up to her.

"Sonny Munroe. You're not wearing any blue I note." He said. Sonny stared questioningly. She wondered if Chad resembled his father or mother more. He looked like a younger version of Charles, and got his air of importance from him, but Charles had brown eyes. She realized she hadn't acknowledged him yet and she had to make a good impression!

"Yes, that's me, I'm Sonny. And, I'm sorry, blue?" Sonny questioned. He waved it off and put his hand on her shoulder. "You must be Chad's father. He speaks very, erm, highly of you. It's nice to meet you."

Charles smiled a Chad-smile. "If that's true I'm very glad, but I doubt it is." He smiled in a joking way and Sonny noticed that it didn't reach his eyes. He shook her hand and continued making polite conversation that somehow sounded like a difficult Teen Scene interview. "So you're a comedian, right? On So Random! no less. I love comedy." He threw in another smile for good measure.

"Yes, I am. Chad hasn't told me what you do, though." She asked.

"I run Cooper Industries. I'm a businessman, never one for acting. But Chad Dylan loves it just like his mother. She was a runway trainer and acting agent." He added.

Chad cut into their conversation. "Sonny, hey, Tawni said you were looking for me." He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh yeah, but you looked busy so I decided to wait. And your father was telling me--" She broke off.

"Ah, I see. Father, I spoke with your associate Nathaniel, he wants to speak with you." He delivered.

"Sonny, will you be staying with us for dinner? Tawni and a few friends are staying a while longer, but Chad told me you wish to stay with your mother." Charles asked the starlet.

"Yes, I'll stay with my mother, we live close enough," Sonny tried to answer. Chad took over again, "I think Sonny would rather spend time with me than a family dinner."

Sonny looked at Chad strangely, "But isn't it custom? Shouldn't I meet your family?" Chad looked unwilling and unbending, but Charles made the final decision.

"Chad Dylan, Sonny will stay over for dinner, I insist." Chad's eyes narrowed at the way he made it seem like it was _not_ an order.

"Yes, sir." Chad took Sonny by the arm and swished her away as his father went to talk to his assistant.

Sonny gazed at Chad and smiled, "Finally, I've been trying to talk to you for days." She put her hands on his shoulders and he put his on her waist. He smiled back, I know, but thanks for helping me with my speech.

She laughed, "It was great, you had the audience in tears."

"Not a dry eye in the house," he added with a smirk. Sonny started to lean in, but he pulled away smoothly. He pivoted on one foot and waved to somebody. "I-- uh, I think Portlyn's here." he said. Lets go. She reached for his hand as they walked but Chad swiftly checked the time on his watch.

Sonny sighed silently. Awkward... maybe Chad didn't like her after all. Maybe he was being nice to her because she had been so nice to him. Sonny still felt guilty for confessing her feelings and yelling at Chad. She had lost a ton of sleep and beat herself up because of that.

"Portlyn!" Chad laughed as the beautiful teen gave him a bear hug. She beamed at him.

"Chad how are you? Oh, stupid question... Do you feel better? We all miss you." She squealed. She turned to Sonny and gave her a hug as well, "Hey, girlie, how are you? Is Chad being nice?"

"Hey Port, I'm fine." Sonny willed herself not to answer the second question.

"Portlyn, are you staying for dinner?" Chad asked hopefully, "Dad's around, he loves your dinner debates." Sonny flinched, Chad hadn't wanted _her _to stay.

"Yeah, I'm staying! Definitely. But I'll be here for the night and I'm flying back tomorrow evening, Mr. Condor couldn't let so many people go back. I may take Tawn along too." Sonny started hurting again when she saw Chad's face drop a little. She really had to stop being such a clingy girlfriend. But she was starved for a little affection, every girl needed to be a princess.

"I spent the _whole _plane ride reading magazines. Did you know Frankie Jonas got engaged to Noah Cyrus?" She gasped, putting a perfectly manicured hand to her mouth.

Sonny laughed, "Port, don't believe everything you read. And Kevin got engaged but Frankie's like 6. Actually, Chad got a wedding invite..." she trailed off thoughtfully.

"Chad, we have so much to talk about!" she giggled, "Jess and _Tim."_

"No way. You're lying." he replied, shocked. Sonny took Portlyn's magazines to a fancy white lawn chair and sat down. She flipped through the stack and read the front headlines.

_"How to lose weight in 60 seconds, _that's impossible!" she scoffed, turning over the next one.

"_Teen Scene Scoop: Chad's story of loss and heartbreak. How losing his mother made him lose his mind. _Lame!" she sneered, "And totally untrue." She flipped to Seventeen.

"_Kristen brings Taylena together, so Sel spills on Robsten! _Portlyn, will that girl buy anything? These are pretty entertaining though." she saw People next in the pile.

"_Chad Dylan Cooper. Lovin' the single life, but what does he like in a girl? He's got his eye on someone. News on Macfalls and his movie inside._ Oh, it's an old edition," Sonny noted, "but I think I'll keep it for later..." She went to the last magazine in the stack, Tween Weekly.

Sonny gasped when she read the title. "Chawni: the Channy and Tayden breakup." she read out loud, shocked. It was complete with a picture of Tawni and Chad hugging and gazing into each others eyes at the airport terminal. Where had she been? Probably getting food. But, the whole world now thought that Chad has been referring to Tawni in the speech. Who gets a news channel to film a funeral, anyways??? Tears started welling up in her eyes. This was way too much drama for a funeral. She just wanted to get Chad and sit with him for hours, go to dinner and meet his family, and maybe _finally _kiss him and have a real relationship? It wasn't too much to ask, was it now. When would everything blow over. Would it all finally be ok? Would their relationship last that long?

She walked over to her mother to tell her she _would _be spending the night at Chad's with Tawni. She then went straight to Charles and asked permission, which was immediately granted. And she drove her car home to get her stuff.

She stormed upstairs before glancing at the clock. 6:30, the funeral would be over by the time she got back. She quickly took a shower and changed into more comfortable clothes, but picked a dark purple minidress, shoes and accessories. And just in case there was still funeral stragglers, she put on a black New York style winter coat. She looked in her mirror and approved, very post-funeral.

She packed her essentials and clothes for a few days. She was going to outstay Portlyn and Tawni, so help her God. She grabbed her phone, purse blarmy and suitcase and packed it all in the car. She drove back to the Cooper house and picked up Chad's favorite coffee on the way back. She got one for her and one for him. _Just _them. She broke the speed limit a little driving back. When she got there she unloaded her stuff and took it up to the guest room nearest to Chad.

She unwrapped the blarmy and wore it down to the living room where Tawni and Portlyn were sitting in chairs and Chad was sitting on the sofa, talking. Chad smiled as she walked in. "You're staying the night, Sonny?" he asked.

Sonny nodded and sat down right next to him. "What did I miss?"

Chad shrugged, "Blondie and Port are going back tomorrow. Oh, I thought we could go to dinner tomorrow, too. We haven't done anything as a couple yet." he smiled.

Sonny beamed. Maybe she was wrong about all of this. She repeated to herself. _I will not be jealous. I will not be jealous. I will not be jealous..._

* * *

**Haha, sorry it's soooo long, Sonny just couldn't shut up... Next chapter: Kissing, maybe!!! Nah, don't count on it, I'm evil... The Dinner with Charles and then Sonny Tawni and Portlyn spend the night at Chad's. Also stuff of the next day and dropping them off at the airport. Maybe it'll include Sonny and Chad's FIRST DATE EVER!!! yeahhh. And then another night at the Cooper mansion. **

**Review Challenge!!!**

**What I want you to review is three things: **

**one) tell me your thoughts on this chapter blah blah same as usual**

**two) favorite line from this chapter!!!  
**

**three) favorite conversation/scene from this story**

**this will totally help me a ton!!!!!!  
**

_Peace out suckas,_

_Sunnyvalley_


	12. Chapter 13: And the unlucky winner is

**OMG 20 days??? whats wrong with me??? i'm sorrrrrryyyyy (but i cut the cliffie out for u...)**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 13: and the unlucky winner is...

Chad took Sonny by the hand and led her to the grand dining room. He was _not _ready to get so touchy-feely... but he would try for Sonny's sake. It was a rare sight, CDC avoiding physical contact. But this was _Sonny Munroe._

"Ill give you a tour of the house later," he informed Sonny. She smiled at him, but, when wasn't Sonny smiling? Seriously, that girl smiled 24/7. She would probably even smile while crying, Chad thought.

Sonny however, was thinking something completely perpendicular to her smile. She was just glad Chad hadn't said anything that deserved more than a nod or shake in response. She didn't trust herself to open her beaming mouth, she knew her chipmunk voice would give her away. She was a nervous wreck. She was meeting her boyfriend's _parents _before they had even gone on a date, let alone kissed. _Parent, _she mentally corrected herself.

They entered through the grand dining room door and sat down at their respective place cards. Other guests were stumbling in, looking as if they had just been to a ball rather than a funeral. Charles Andrew Cooper sat at the head. The first seat on the right side of the table, next to him was Chad Dylan Cooper. Tawni Hart had, much to Sonny's anger taken Eleanor's old seat, which was placed on the left. Portlyn sat next to Chad and Barbara Walker sat next to Tawni. Hannah O'Cornell took Portlyn's seat and Sonny found her card next to Barbara Walker. There were many unnamed people sitting at the rest of the table, whom she assumed to be Chad's uncle and cousins.

Sonny felt alienated and out of place. This was unfamiliar to her and everyone else looked so practiced and at home. She noticed Charles make a tiny motion with his foot under the table. She knew she shouldn't peek and look foolish, as nobody else seemed to have noticed or cared, but curiosity got the best of her and she glanced under the table for a split-second.

Charles had pressed a buzzer under the carpet, she noticed there was one next to Eleanor's old seat and Chad's chair too. She had been warned by Chad, that his father loved his share of theatrics and drama but when bubbles started drifting from the ceiling she momentarily forgot and was taken in by his bait. This seemed to be a signal to everyone else and they started chatting amongst themselves as if nothing unusual was happening. Sonny looked over at Chad, eyes wide.

"Bubbles!" she squeaked, "Where did they come from?"

Chad cracked a smile, leave it to Sonny to like _bubbles._ He loved the way she said the word, as if she was blowing them and dancing under their sparkle. Food arrived shortly, and Sonny noticed Chad press the buzzer a couple times. She made a mental note to ask Chad if she could press it someday. Dessert was served and Sonny's stomach clenched into a knot suddenly. The dreaded dinner conversation had begun. Sonny felt as if she was in a sporting match competing for points. Charles was about to take round one. But Sonny would fight back.

"So, Chad. What happened to Bethany?" Charles asked. Chad growled, but it went blissfully unnoticed by the other guests.

"We're over. Have been for a while." He stated. "You should really update those magazines you use to keep an eye on me. 17 isn't known for being to _fastest _or _most reliable _source of news... sir." He spoke the words with a poison that Charles definitely noticed.

"Ah, but look at lovely Ms. Hart. The magazines agree that you would make a darling pair." Chad's father stated with arrogance.

"Agree with _who _exactly?" Sonny asked accusingly. She thought back to a conversation she had with Chad, maybe he should have believed him. "I recall mentioning to you earlier that _I _was dating Chad."

"Agree with _each other,_ my darling Sunshine." Charles said, chuckling to himself, "Forgive me, but you and Chad are _still _dating? Brava, Sonny Munroe you've doubled most people's times." Chad looked at Sonny pleadingly to not believe what Charles was saying. "Even way back then, Miss Hart and Chad Dylan's schoolgirl crush didn't last this long."

"It's getting late, sir. Tawni and Portlyn need to pack and rest." Chad said getting up to leave. He rang the button on the floor and a waiter appeared with his coat. Charles feigned hurt.

"Chad Dylan, the night is young, you must sit. Its an order." Chad looked skeptically at his father, who added a smile to make his order seem like a request. But there was no denying the finality in his voice. The decision had been made, they would all suffer at his mercy a while longer.

He sighed and sat down shooing the waiter away. "Yes, sir." He looked at Sonny and gave her a don't-talk stare.

Charles smiled approvingly. He was a man who was used to getting his way. "Dearest Tawni, shall we begin our favorite dinner debate? Or perhaps, I did forget to mention earlier, Chad Dylan and Sonny are moving a little fast aren't they?"

He slammed his fist down on the table lightly, as if remembering something important. "Chad Dylan! I almost forgot, where are Eleanor's favorite pearls? The one she was saving for your bride. We decided to give them to Ms. Hart correct? I remember how excited you were when we called back from the airport."

Sonny's breathing hitched. Mother's pearls? For his bride? Deciding to give them to Tawni, instead? AFTER they had started dating? Charles sent a waiter to fetch them from his vault along with gifts he had for Barbara, Portlyn and Eleanor's sister. He looked apologetically at Sonny. "Eleanor's will didn't leave you anything personally. She has stuff for Chad's future bride, but Chad Dylan getting married to anyone is a little stretch..." he joked, laughing lightly.

Sonny feigned a smile, thinking about bunnies and kittens, _happy thoughts Munroe,_ she scolded. Chad's father was ruthless, and all while wearing a beaming smile on his face.

SWACSWACSWAC

Everyone exited the dining room and when they burst through the oak dining room door, Sonny inhaled deeply. She had been so desperate to get out of that room, and was starved for some open space away from Charles' judging eyes. She turned around to see Chad coming up to her, and he put his hands on her shoulders.

He dropped his gaze to her level and asked, "Sonny are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she responded, "But how can those ladies _not _sense the tension in that room? They're incredibly dense, no offense."

Chad chuckled lightly, "I agree, Auntie Hannah isn't very bright, she's more like Father than Mom." he choked a little on the last word and looked down, but recovered quickly, "The others have been to way too many fancy rich-people events to notice drama anymore..." His eyes darted back to Sonny, "Are _you_ alright is all I care about."

"I'm fine," she said, swatting Chad's hands off lightly, "Its strange to see CDC taking orders from somebody. He's really got you wrapped around his finger doing anything he wants, doesn't he? I mean, you call him _sir."_

"Yes, well, the world of the upper class is even worse than the world of celebrities." He joked.

"I'm going to go and change, Chad, I'll come say goodnight in a few minutes." She said, waving to him as she walked up the grand spiral staircase.

Tawni appeared next to Chad in the hallway already speed-dressed into sleeping shorts and a cami. She looked at him sympathetically, "Wanna talk about it?" she asked, before shuddering, "I feel caring... and pretty!"

Chad smiled at his friend, "Popcorn and soda night, like when we were 10?"

"You know it," And she skipped off to the kitchen while Chad genuinely beamed for the first time that day, pocketed his hands, and walked up the staircase.

SWACSWACSWAC

Sonny dressed into her favorite pajamas. She normally wore them to special sleepovers with Lucy, like she had when her friend came to visit, but today was special too. She thought it would be comforting to wear them at her first night in her boyfriend's house (even if the circumstances weren't normal).

She walked down the hallway to Chad's room, she wasn't sure exactly which one it was, but she knew it was in this corridor. She spotted a gold star on a door and knew exactly whose room that was...

She made her way down the hallway towards the door and though to herself. Chad was like two different people, when he was in a suit or formal clothes, he was the heartthrob. When he wore regular clothes he was the teenager. He would either use proper words or slang, care about his hair or his blog, break up with girls or get girls. But she was glad one thing stayed consistent-- the sweetheart Chad could appear in both.

She finally arrived at his door and decided against knocking, it was a very CDC thing to do. If you can't beat them, join them! She opened the door to find Chad and Tawni sitting on the bed, laughing like no tomorrow. A bowl of popcorn was between them and they held Coke can's in their hands (Tawni's was diet of course!). Tawni turned around and motioned for her to come in.

Sonny smiled and entered. She felt that strange feeling of loneliness and abandonment inside again. She had grabbed a Coke from Chad's mini-fridge and shared popcorn with them, and they had included and paid attention to her, but they recalled things from their childhood, about Eleanor, and Sonny had no way to invite herself into their conversations. All she wanted was to spend time with the guy she liked, is that too hard?

SWACSWACSWAC

Chad had decided to go to sleep, exhausted from the days events. He shooed the girls to their room so he could take a shower. Tawni was still on sleepover-high so she came with Sonny back to her room. They talked for a while, and Sonny felt less like a third wheel in this conversation. She loved Tawni, but she also had to admit that she was jealous. She put it off, though, and put more effort into the conversation.

"And then Hayden got all jealous because the Mackfalls guy Justin was totally staring at me!" Tawni squealed. "How cute is that?"

Sonny nodded and tried to look attentive. Until Tawni actually said something that _did_ catch her attention.

"But of course, he was wrong. When a guy gives you that look he's totally checking out your _best friend._" She smiled and let her wisdom on the subject shine through.

"Wha-at?" Sonny exclaimed in a high pitched voice. "Me and _Justin?_"

Meanwhile, Chad had been about to come in the room and heard a ve-ery interesting conversation. Sonny was denying her feelings for a guy... in a high pitched voice. The blonde heartthrob frowned to himself. Was Sonny moving on because he was moving too slow? He decided not to dwell on it or make a big deal as to provoke Sony into thinking he was reverting back to his old arrogance, but he couldn't deny that it struck something, somewhere inside of him.

So he turned around and walked back to his room. And all night, Sonny wondered why he hadn't come to say goodnight.

SWACSWACSWAC

The next morning when Chad woke up, he wasn't sure whether to feel sorry for what Charles had done to Sonny with Eleanor's will, guilty for not saying good night to his own girlfriend the first night she was staying over at his house, or hurt because Sonny didn't seem to like him anymore and may just feel obligated not to break up with him because of he was feeling "fragile." If there was one thing he hated, it was being the weaker person; so he did what was expected of him. Because when given A or B, Chad Dylan Cooper always picked C. And C he picked.

Chad chose to be mad. Mad at Sonny's inconsideration. Mad at Charles for manipulating the girl he liked. Mad at Tawni for starting a discussion about boys. And mad at himself for taking Sonny's jealous attitude with no communication. That's the key to a relationship after all. And you may have thought that Chad Dylan Cooper had been too busy to notice, but he saw Sonny jealous.

He felt the arrogance building up inside him again. He was starting to feel like his old self. He marched downstairs to pick a fight with Sonny.

She was in the dining room already, done eating. He knew she was a morning person. However, the second she looked at him and obliviously returned his glare with a sunny smile, his anger slipped away. He almost felt ashamed. So Chad vowed not to bring up any of his issues unless and until Sonny started a conversation. But in the back of his mind he knew the sunny girl wouldn't pick a fight on purpose with him, and something needed to be said.

He spoke too soon and her beaming smile quickly became a snarl as she recalled something. "So," she started, "Too tired to say goodnight?" She wasn't really mad, just a little annoyed. She smiled to let him know that.

Chad shuffled his feet nervously. It was now or never. "Yeah, Sonny, we gotta talk."

Her deer eyes widened slightly, "That doesn't sound too good."

Chad shook his head, "I don't want to break up with you or anything like that. I just think we need to talk, I'm determined to make us work despite the screwy situations around us right now."

She nodded. "Communication is vital, you're right. And yes I want to talk, too."

He smiled a little, thinking maybe, just maybe, this would turn out ok. "We have dinner tonight remember? Lets help Blondie and Portlyn pack today, drop them off and go to dinner afterwards?"

"It's a date!"

He chuckeld. "Yes, it finally is."

* * *

**Sorry sorry sorry!!! im really gonna try harder now, i'm used to school!**


	13. Chapter 13: Author's Note

**Hey guys, i edited it a little bit so the first two chapters were combined into one (don't ask me why) and I just wanted to include this Author's Note to make it back up to the correct chapter...**

**I did upload a chapter with it, and its not a scary "i'm-discontinuing-the-story" author note so go ahead and read in peace (R.I.P) =) the next chapter, which has some channy and some not-so-channy moments**

**Enjoy!**

**Love, sunnyvalley  
**


	14. Chapter 14: SWAC of Ironic Songs

**Hey Guys, fast update!!!! Not too many reviews last chapter =( but I kinda posted it at an awkward time... so if you missed it go back and see last chapter!!!  
**

**The reviews that I DID get... were TOTALLY AWESOME!!! i loooove you guys!!!**

**I'll be updating fast from now on, school is dying into a monotonous buzz...so i'll break the boredom with writing!!! I pre-write at school too =)**

**I don't know how you're gonna accept this chapter, you'll either love me or kill me, or both... let me know (HINT)  
**

* * *

Chapter 14: Sonny with a chance of ironic songs

Chad and Sonny ran around in a huff. They were constantly in and out of Tawni and Portlyn's rooms helping them pack and shutting up their whiny voices with empty compliments about "how pretty they looked" and how "Hayden and Nico will love them." It was another hectic airport day and Sonny was starting to feel like LAX was a second home.

Sonny was starting to feel dizzy from all the excitement. She grabbed Chad's keys off the bedside table and called to Chad that she was going out for a coffee run.

"Don't hurt my baby!" he hollered back, and was responded to with a glare.

Sonny walked to Chad's "baby" and felt the urge like they did in the movies. It really was a nice car, she hadn't noticed so much at Lookout Mountain. She got in and started to immaturely plot ways to get Chad to kiss her. _Wow..._ she thought _I really am getting desperate._

She couldn't hide her excitement for their date tonight, however. She was going to make the most of it before she and Chad has their "talk." She wasn't really looking forward to that, she was sure it would end in one of their many good-good-fine-fine arguments and she really wanted to be over those.

She looked down at her wrist and smiled like she did every time she saw the bracelet Chad had given her this morning. It was an adorable Tiffany's silver chain-charm bracelet. Sonny had insisted it was too much, but Chad had told her it had been his mother's. She had told Chad to give it to the girl who had changed him. It was adorable times ten to see him look at his feet and mumble, so she had to accept. She pulled into Starbucks and ordered everyones drinks, left in a really good mood.

Meanwhile, back at the Cooper house, Chad was lost in thought. He took the time to get his thoughts straight while he packed Tawni and Portlyn's many many many pairs of shoes. He thought about his mother's bracelet that he had just given to Sonny. Even if their relationship didn't prove to be long-term he felt he owed it to her. Ever since she came to the studio sunny Sonny had impacted his life. And he never thought about just how much until the day she confessed her feelings for him.

Which led him to think about something that had been nagging at the back of his head for days. Sonny was extremely jealous or his friends. Sonny had guy friends, like Cloudy and Rainy (note to self: learn Random's names) and he managed to watch her with them without getting jealous. True, he kind of avoided her at the funeral, but he just needed the comfort of friends for a while, people with no strings attached.

He liked Sonny, but maybe it was time to break of their relationship.

SWACSWACSWAC

The Cooper limo had pulled up into the driveway and everyone was goodbye-hugging and double-checking luggage as Tawni and Portlyn set off for the airport. The slight tense up from Sonny as he hugged Portlyn and Tawni didn't go unnoticed by Chad. She had every right to be angry at Charles, but that didn't bother her at all for some reason. Nope, it had to be his _friends_ she got jealous of.

He made up his mind to give Sonny a chance. After all they hadn't done anything at a couple yet and he would give her that before judging whether this would be a problem. He was ready now. It was back to being Chad Dylan Cooper.

He flashed a charming smile and grabbed Sonny's hand. She beamed and allowed him to walk her to his car and open the door. He sat down in the drivers seat and looked over at the beaming girl sitting in the shotgun. He really did like her...

But as soon as he put his key in the ignition, something _else _ignited. Fear. **(A/N: how many of you saw this coming? Heehee Let me know in your review *hint hint*) **His smile dimmed a little and took on a forced appearance.

Sonny peered over at him curiously. "Chad, something wrong?"

He looked over at her and grimaced, trying not to let fear show, "Nothing Sonny! Why would you ask that?"

She smirked a little before responded, "'Cuz we're kinda not moving..." He jolted upright and quickly took the key out of the ignition. He smiled sheepishly, "How about pizza?"

"Chad, you hate eating with plastic utensils. Don't think I'm clueless to what's happening right now, you can't pull anything over on me." She reached for right hand and placed it on the steering wheel. She took the other and held in on her lap. "CDC doesn't let bad things happen to him remember? That's what you told me on the airplane."

Chad genuinely smiled a little bit and relaxed. He was remembering why he liked Sonny so much. "I'll be fine. Even though my mother died in a car crash, I'm so much better now thanks to you and Tawni and Port. I'll always miss her but she would want life to go on, so I need to do this."

Sonny handed him his keys and he shoved them into the engine. They were off on their first date.

SWACSWACSWAC

"Great job, Chad!" Sonny said as he opened her door and helped her out, "I'm really proud of you."

Chad smirked, "Well, that's the amazing spectacle that is Chad Dylan Cooper." she smacked him playfully before turning to face him fully.

"Really, Chad that was great. You're an amazing person, you know."

"I know." Another smack. "But you Sonny Munroe, are the most amazing person _I _know. Absolutely under credited for your awesomeness."

He put his hand on her waist and inched closer. She put her hands on his shoulders and did the same. They kept coming closer and closer, Sonny looked for any doubt in Chad's eyes, as long as she'd wanted this she didn't want to pressure him. She saw nothing and with that assurance, leaned in to kiss him. It ended quickly and she whispered, "I was wrong, both your eyes sparkle." Chad smiled, grabbed her hand and led her into the restaurant.

Sonny looked around at the huge restaurant. They were led to a huge table by their waiter and Sonny looked at her menu thinking about the time at the island when she was wishing for a real date. This was amazing and they'd come so far. But they had come to talk, and she wanted to confront Chad about all the other girls in his life. They needed to tone down their opposite-sex relationships.

"So what looks good?" She asked, repeating her famous line, smiling at her screw-up last time.

He looked back and smiled, "Would it be corny if I said you?"

"Yup." She said turning back to her menu. "How do you know what to order?"

Chad gave her a huge smirk and grinned. The waiter came by and asked to take their order. Chad looked at Sonny one more time before saying, "Je voudrais le special et je pense qu'elle aussi."

Sonny felt like this was an appropriate time to stare at her boyfriend agape but she just shook her head and laughed. She should have seen it coming.

"What did you say?" Sonny asked, curious.

Chad winked, "That you were taken."

Sonny laughed, "No really Chad, what am I eating?"

He smiled, "I said: 'I'll have the special and I think she will too'."

They finished up their food quickly and headed back towards the car after dessert. Sonny stopped to thank Chad.

"I had a really good ti--"

"Sh... the time for talking's over." he replied, "I'm kidding, I mean its a long drive home and we'll be talking for a while longer."

Sonny looked puzzled, "Its only 30 minutes." she said, as the car got onto the road.

Chad pointed to the street ahead. It was packed with cars, "Traffic will take a couple hours." He shrugged, "Well its not like we wouldn't be talking together at home. Same difference..."

The started slowly inching forward on the highway. Sonny wasn't sure how to approach the subject at hand but decided to put some music on and switched on the radio.

She looked over at Chad who was shifting uncomfortable in his seat, looking like he wanted to say something. The brunette hoped he would make the first attempt at conversation.

"Sonny..." he said, turning to look at her, "I need to ask you something, we did agree on communication."

Sonny tried to hide her fear with a smile, "Shoot, go for it."

He didn't return her smile, "Why didn't you tell me about your father?" He asked, looking at her intensely.

Her smile dropped along with her facade and she put a hand on her forehead, "I know, I know. I had this coming didn't I?" He nodded and she continued, "You have a right to ask that, I _should _have told you. My father died when I was five, so I don't remember anything about him. It wasn't really hard to get over it so I didn't think it would matter."

Chad sighed, "Sonny, it always matters. You don't keep things like that in a relationship-- and I _am_ ready for one now-- how long would you have kept that from me? When could you have had an opportunity? No more secrets, agreed? We let everything out now."

Sonny sighed, "Agreed. So why did you ignore me at the funeral for Tawni?"

It was Chad's turn to cringe, "I don't like to feel weak, and you've done so much already. My turn: Why are you so jealous of our_ friends_?"

Sonny was shocked, "I am not!" but an accusing look from Chad caused her to restate that, "Or, I'm trying at least. We just need to tone down the opposite friendships now."

"Like you and Justin?"

"Justin? The feelings are _not _mutual there! And isn't he one of _your _friends?" she asked.

"Isn't Tawni one of yours?" he fired back.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

They echoed off into silence, both feeling a little like this relationship was more trouble than it was worth. Sonny turned up the radio to lessen the tense mood.

_I'm not angry I'm just saying... Sometime's goodbye is a second chance._

Sonny cringed, glad that the next song was starting, she didn't need music to make things more awkward.  
_  
We're driving slow on the road to 5th Avenue, and radio's all that we can hear. And we ain't talked since we left its so overdue, and between us its worse... I know... this is... the part... where the end starts._

Sonny quickly looked at Chad and said quickly, "This radio station is crap."

He looked back sheepishly, "Agreed." and she changed the dial.

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over. I'll love you forever; forever is over. We used to kiss all night now its just a bar fight. So don't call me crying, say hello to goodbye. I used to be love drunk but now I'm hungover, i love you forever. But now i'm sober_

Sonny and Chad both reached for the radio dial at the same time and accidently bumped hands. In the back of their mind they were thinking the same thing: No spark.

SWACSWACSWAC

A full hour later, they were close to home and still trying to break the silence. Chad thought he would start. "Sonny. Is there any hope left?"

She looked up at him sadly, "We should have known that if the foundation isn't solid, its not gonna last. I really do like you."

He looked back at her seriously, "I really, really like you too, more than any other girl I've dated. But is that enough?"

Sonny shook her head. A few moments later she spoke, "So is that it? Have a nice day, I'll see you at the studio and what? We're done just like that?"

Chad shook "No" rapidly, "We will make this work." He said pulling into Sonny's driveway. He and Sonny got out and walked into the hallway. They stopped at the front of the doorway and continued. "I'm sorry, I'll do my part to always come to you first." He kissed her on the top of her head.

"I think I probably like you a lot more than you like me," she said, ignoring Chad's look, "but I won't apologize until I have something to apologize for."

Chad looked at her irritated, "So _you _have nothing to apologize for?"

Sonny looked at him sideways before responding, "I'm sorry I keep falling for jerks." and turning up the stairs into her room.

SWACSWACSWAC

Sonny was lying on her bed, remembering the time Chad had burst into this apartment to save her. She felt justified in her actions of jealousy and the little omission about her father. But, what she had said was true she was falling for Chad, and if an apology was what it took to make things right thats what she would do.

She reached for her phone and decided to call Chad when she noticed the charm bracelet on her wrist. She pulled her hand back and started counting the links, _He loves me... he loves me not... he loves me... he loves me not... _She went around the whole bracelet when she realized she hadn't kept track of where she started. She gave a small, weak smile and continued to get her phone and call Chad. If he responded to her message they could make this work, if he didn't, what could she do--- they were done.

She left her message on Chad's phone, sat back and turned up her ipod. She started drifting off to sleep when an upbeat song she vaguely recognized started to play. She thought and though about why that was the perfect song right now. She laughed sarcastically when the lyrics came:

_I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?_

SWACSWACSWAC

Meanwhile, Chad had arrived home and was lying on his own bed in his pajamas, wishing profusely that Tawni and Portlyn were still here. He pulled out his phone to check if he had gotten any messages.

_You have, one, unheard message._

_First unheard message:_

_"Chad? It's Sonny, I just wanted to say that I'm really sor ---Beep--- Message Deleted._

_End of final messages._

_Speed Dial Number 1:_

"Hey Tawni," Chad said into the phone, "I need to talk to someone."

* * *

**So... Team Sonny or Team Chad???? Let me know in a review!!! the green button is calling to you... you know you wanna press it!**

**Kinda weird/different chapter... all couples argue guys, but at this point would you consider them broken up or on a break? Look at the argument and give me your honest opinion!**

**_I loved reading your favorite line/scene reviews so please please do that again along with your Team (Sonny/Chad) and wheter you think they'er broken up or taking a break!!!_**

**_They kissed!!!! You can all R.I.P. now! Its done! I didn't want to make this DRAMA happen without giving a little Channy!  
_**

_**Whoohoo 3,000 word thing, including the author note i think it is more, and believe me I left a bit out... so review and tell me if you want a CUTE oneshot in more detail about Chad's driving eperience, their kiss and their date! Without the whole break up argument thing, just a tag-along cute one...  
**_


	15. Chapter 15: A flirt for a flirt

**This is NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!! at all!!!! and that's all I'm saying so far... heehe**

Chapter 15: An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a flirt for a flirt?

Sonny sat at the back of Santiago Hiraldo's interview waiting room at Tween Weekly TV. She was mulling over some thoughts that were floating around in her head. There were three main things bothering her right now: first; Chad hadn't returned any of her phone calls. She'd left him message after message but they blonde heartthrob wasn't having any of it. Secondly, she had called Tawni, Portlyn, Jessica, Hayden, Nico _and_ Grady but none of them were picking up either. She suspected Tawni had taken Chad's side (that traitor) and everyone was having way too much fun. Lastly, she had one last plan to apologize to Chad. She had to show him that she really meant it and understood how stupid she had acted. Her plan was simple and, dare she say it, classy. She was going to apologize to him on her Santiago Hiraldo interview. Since eveybody else at Condor Studio's was in Hawaii, Santiago was running out of TV material and had gladly accepted Sonny's request for an interview. She had promised him that her interview would be something along the lines of TV history, but she couldn't help being nervous.

Santiago's assistant came up to her, holding a clipboard in her hand. "Come this way, Miss Munroe," she said, pushing her towards the doorway. "Start walking on in five... four..." she mouthed the rest of the numbers silently and when she reached one, Sonny put her best face forward, her brightest smile on, and walked towards certain doom. She just prayed that Chad was watching.

Selena Gomez's upbeat new single played as she took her respective seat on the couch across from Santiago. He looked at the clapping audience and started, "Thank you ladies and gentlemen. Today, we have Sonny Munroe in studios with us. So please," he said, turning to face Sonny again, "the world wants to know," he paused for dramatic effect, "what's the deal with you and Chad."

"Well," she said, her hands gesturing through the air excitedly, "Let's start from the beginning..."

Meanwhile, a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed, heart-throb boy was watching the TV and cursing. "Pathetic, Munroe," he sneered, "you're going to make fun of me on national television?" He grabbed the remote form his bedside table and clicked the television off.

He sat there for a moment, thinking. He ran his hands through his hair feeling lonely. Tawni and Port were gone, his mother had left him, his father-- spending time with him was a _joke,_ and the one person he really wanted to be with was busy humiliating him on live television.

He finally decided to go out and get something to eat. Charles was home, which meant that if he didn't make a quick run to McDonald's he'd have to suffer through a formal six-course lunch with the delightful company of his father. So he grabbed his keys, his sunglasses, and his credit card, dashing out the door without a second thought.

Something strange about Chad was, he didn't really enjoy driving. Especially driving alone. For someone who always had people crowding him you would think he cherished his alone time, but silence and the feeling of loneliness made him uncomfortable... he turned on the radio, which was still on that cursed radio station from his and Sonny's date.

SWACSWACSWAC

Sonny was smiling slightly as she fingered her bracelet, showing Santiago all the charms Chad had gotten for it. Santiago nodded, approving the interview, happy that Tween Weekly was the first to know about the _real _Channy break-up and hearing their whole story. He started to close up the show, "Sonny, do you have any advice for teens and tweens who are dealing with break-ups of their own?"

Sonny nodded, swallowing her fright. "Yes, Santiago, I do. For all you teens and tweens out there I have one word of advice: apologize. And mean it. A certain person out there, listening to me right now may think I'm acting like a hypocrite, so I'm going to change that." she took a deep breath and continued, "Chad Dylan Cooper, I'm sorry. I, Allison Sonny "Sunshine" Munroe and apologizing. So, please stop reaching for the off-dial on the radio and listen to me. I did a really bad thing the other day, and I've been acting like the new head ambassador of Jerkoslovakia. I'm really, really, really,_ really_," she paused, "really-really-really sorry! I should have told you about my father, and not raised my voice at you and- and- I'm just really sorry, OK?"

The audience clapped monotonously as the curtain dropped. Without a second glance at Santiago Hiraldo (whom she _knew _would give her hell for not following their stage-plan), Sonny grabbed her bag out of the waiting room and ran out of there as fast as she could.

SWACSWACSWAC

Chad was still driving in his car on the way to get a bit to eat. But something had changed; his mouth was hanging open and his head was spinning. The radio station he had been listening too had been playing Sonny's live interview. He had been about to turn it off but had not yet gotten a chance to stop at a red light and change the station. Then-- Sonny had said her startling apology. Chad was dazed, and completely ready to make things right. But something was _still _missing. It bothered him all the way past Drive-Through and all the way home. It had continued to nag him until he had completely finished lunch. And then it struck him. He had to go find Sonny.

SWACSWACSWAC

Sonny was sitting at an empty table at an empty Condor Studios with an empty cup of fro-yo in front of her. She heard footsteps behind her, and whipped her head around. She turned to face Chad, and her spirits were immediately lifted.

"Chad!" she squealed, "You came." He just nodded, his face unreadable, so she continued standing up, "Chad, I am _so _sorry. I really understand how you felt, I really want to try to make this work because..." she looked up at him, knowing she didn't need to finish.

Chad looked at her for a second before finally speaking, "Do you Sonny? Do you _really?_ Because I don't think you know why you're sorry. You mentioned all little things that I can live with. But you didn't mention that one, major, thing. Can you remember what it is?" he asked her slowly.

"I-- I can't. I won't." she said stubbornly.

Chad smirked sadly, "Say it." he mimicked the time when she had begged him for his Laker tickets.

"I shouldn't have to!" she raised her voice.

"Then you're not sorry." Chad said, shrugging and walking out of the room, leaving Sonny all alone with her thought, regrets, and empty cup of fro-yo.

SWACSWACSWAC

It was over. It was really, truly over.

Chad and Sonny were in their respective dressing rooms, at a near-empty Condor Studios. The only show that had not come on vacation with them was Tween Gladiator; and that was because the studio _did _have a meal-time budget for trips. Sonny sang sad songs, as she tried to write sketches and Chad ran lines, as he did an online interview.

Sonny gave up after a while of producing non-funny sketches and decided to text Tawni. She crossed her fingers and prayed, that she would answer for once; as she had tried earlier before the interview and had no response from anybody. Sonny really needed to blow up at someone right now and she was glad she had a legitimate reason for getting angry at Tawni.

_**Tawni!! 411 girl talk... Stop ignoring me.**_

_Girl, you are in so much trouble with me right now. Phone, talk, **now.**_

Sonny sighed and started to dial Tawni's number, when she picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Tawni, what's up?"

She could feel the blonde glaring on the other end, "Don't sweet talk me... And, you know the rules. You called me first, you talk first."

Sonny starting her rant, "Then why have you been ignoring my calls! Having too much fun with _Hayden _and _Portlyn _and _Nico_?"

"Sonny... dear, dear Sonny. When you call me at 9 o'clock _your time, _its _6 o'clock _my time."

"Oh." Sonny replied blankly, "I'm sorry Tawn. I just needed to blow off steam right now, but I shouldn't have gone off at you."

"Its Ok, Sonny. I didn't really mind, I know the feeling." her tone suddenly became more strict, "But this we need to talk about. What is this that I'm hearing about you and Chad _breaking up?_ Poor guy called me at 1, your time, and spent fifteen whole minutes talking about your hair. What have you done to him?"

Sonny clasped her palm against her forehead, "I know, I know... Tawni, I've made a huge mistake. And every time he gives me a chance to fix it; I mess it up again. I'm so confused!"

Tawni's tone became softer, "I also heard your radio interview..." she continued after hearing Sonny cringe on the other side, "These things happen. There are going to be obstacles-- but you guys didn't start off on the right foot. Tell _him _that and make things right. You just need to start over."

"Thank you Ta--"

"And I'm not taking ANY sides. I mean it, Sonny Munroe! I love you both too much to see you fight." and with that said, she hung up.

SWACSWACSWAC

Sonny walked out to the cafeteria. She was going to take Tawni's advice, oh yes; but not before she proved Chad wrong. She had to make him see why she was jealous. She spotted Chad at the fro-yo machine and "that Macfalls guy Justin" that Tawni had mentioned before sitting with some Tween Gladiators. Justin had been sent back early from the vacation for abusing some of his privileges at Condor Island. He was a total bad boy; the complete opposite of Chad.

_Oh, sweet. _Sonny thought. This would be perfect for her plan to show Chad up. She slithered over to Justin and put one hand on the table. _Don't over-do it Munroe... This is supposed to be a positive exercise. _She tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up.

"Well hello, Sunshine." He said, smirking. Sonny remembered the only smirk she really wanted to see. She felt like rolling her eyes, another boy with the "sun" pick-up line... but the smile never left her face. She started to start up some flirty small talk with the young actor and watched Chad out of the corner of her eye.

Over at the fro-yo machine Chad's feelings were all mixed up. "What a cliche move, Munroe..." he mumbled under his breath. He sorta understood how Sonny felt, now. He tried really, really hard not to let it show on his face; this was what got them into this mess in the first place. For a second Chad's life felt like it was taking a turn for the better, but he should have learned by now. Every time it seemed like his life was looking up, something had to happen. He remembered so many good times from his cafeteria. If this was like it was before, he would have gone straight up to whomever-sonny-was-flirting-with and start teasing Sonny like no tomorrow. But it wasn't like that anymore, was it?

SWACSWACSWAC

Chad was sitting in his dressing room, again, running lines, again, and fixing his hair... again. He must have gotten at least three episode scripts down solid. Then again, the only thing on his mind lately was Sonny.

He got up and walked over to get another soda and pack of cookies from his mini-fridge. He heard a soft knock on the door and replied, "Come in." He started to sit down at his dressing table when Sonny opened the door and walked in.

Chad stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her, "Sonny... how ya been?"

She just smiled sadly and walked over to him. He looked at her curiously and put his stuff down so he could face her properly.

"Hey Chad." she said, and enveloped him in a huge hug. Chad was shocked; and he just put one hand on the small of her back and the other in her hair so he could hug her back. And they both felt something different this time; they had chemistry, they had a spark.

Sonny started to quiver before finding the courage to finally speak. They were still locked tight in their hug, neither of them wanted to let go this time. "Chad," she whispered, "I'm really sorry." They pulled away from each other a little, so they could see eye to eye, and she continued louder, "I was wrong, and you had every right in the world not to forgive me until I apologized. I was so afraid that you were the one who would be a jerk, that I became jealous. I didn't think that I was capable of doing anything bad, and that was wrong! And then, I tried to make you jealous so we could be together without me having to apologize; but then you didn't react the way I thought you would, and..."

Chad put a finger over her mouth. "Sunshine you talk way too much." He embraced her again, "I don't think we're going to have to work out any problems. We're going to be just fine from now on.

SWACSWACSWAC

Tawni and Hayden were walking off the plane hand-in-hand. They smiled at each other and neither could be happier; especially Tawni. She had come out of this vacation with so much, even if it came with the price of losing the only mother figure in her life. She now had a wonderful boyfriend, new friends from the studio, her best friends Chad and Sonny had found happiness... Well, she hoped. She hadn't heard back from Sonny _or _Chad yet, but she wished that they had settled their differences.

Everyone was giggling and sharing post-vacation stories. They were finally back at Condor Studios and all the girls were flirting with the Gladiators and gossiping about tomorrow's rehearsal.

Tawni and Hayden said a cute little goodbye to each other; going off: Hayden to Marshall's office, and Tawni to her dressing room. She walked to her hallway, hoping to find Sonny boy-sighing-and-humming.

"I'm back!" she yelled, squealing. The starlet threw open the door and struck a pose. But, her nose scrunched up as she looked around the room and Sonny was nowhere in sight. In a panic, she ran to Chad's dressing room but cautiously opened the door in case he was sleeping; it _was _pretty late.

She peeked inside and nearly shrieked with excitement. Chad was leaned up against his headboard, while Sonny rocked back and forth with her arms hugging her legs on the other side of the bed. They giggled and laughed as they shared a bowl of popcorn; occasionally tossing one in the other's face.

Tawni sighed contentedly and closed the door. She'd text Sonny later; Tawni Hart didn't _always _need to be the star.

**Seeya soon!!! and REVIEW =) 3**


	16. Chapter 16:Death by Chadcolateits cake

**One bajillion thousand million apologies!!! I know I died in a hole at the bottom of the ocean, but I'm back now!!!!!! I promise. And I'll never wait that long before uploading a chapter ever again! Oh gosh, I suck... Sorry guys! **

* * *

Chapter 16: Death by Chad-colate (it's cake)

"Chad!" Sonny said, motioning him down the hallway, "I was waiting so we could greet Portlyn together."

"You didn't have to wait, Sonny." the blonde replied, running his hands through his hair and opening the door.

"I wanted to. Besides, I did greet Tawni before you did, and you guys are pretty good friends-- I didn't want to intrude on you and Port! I don't even come close on that friendship.

"It's fine, Tawni's a tough nut to crack, but she's a really great friend. You could use your girly bonding time."

"Chad! Sonny." Portlyn squealed as they walked into the room, "Miss me?" She ran up and gave Sonny a girl hug. Chad looked over at Sonny, who smiled and blinked, answering his questioning look. With her permission Chad proceeded to share a hug with Portlyn.

Sonny stood back and nodded. She, Chad and Portlyn talked for a little while, occasionally helping Portlyn put some stuff away. After a while it was time to leave.

Chad and Sonny stepped outside and started walking down the hallway. Sonny to Studio 3 and Chad towards his dressing room. "Hey Sonny," Chad asked, "Do you think I could go out for coffee with Tawni, I haven't gotten to see her yet."

Sonny sighed, she deserved this. "Chad," she said using her hand to hold Chad's shoulder, "I'm really glad you're being careful, but I didn't _really _mean what I said about other-gender friends. I'm not your mother, thank god for that, you can go have fun with Tawni. I appreciate it, but you don't have to ask my permission for things."

Chad smiled secretively, "Thanks Sonny." he replied. He took a step closer. They were together now. Sometimes they still blushed like crazy and mumbled, but he knew Sonny wanted both sides of him: the softie and the dramatic one. He leaned in the kiss her. It started out sweet but slowly, they got more comfortable. By the time they had finally broken apart Sonnys hands were in his hair and Chad's hands were on her waist.

"What was that for?" Sonny asked, blushing.

"You said I didn't have to ask permission, didn't you." Chad responded in a slightly teasing tone.

"You're right about that" She leaned in for another kiss.

SWACSWACSWAC

Chad stood in his dressing room 10 minutes later, deciding which way to part his hair. Maybe they were right, he cared way too much. Frustrated he threw his head back and then forward, letting his hair set naturally, though it was a little flustered.

He grabbed his phone and his keys off the table and walked over to Studio 3. Tawni opened the door, and Sonny waved at him from the couch on her side of the dressing room.

He gave her a small wave before giving Tawni a hug. "Hey Tawn. I missed your sisterly guidance."

"Blondy!" she said, squealing loudly. She pulled away and punched his arm. "Don't ever wait this long to greet me after a trip again."

Before they left, Sonny called out to them, "Bye guys! And, Chad, I like your hair." He smiled and closed the door behind him.

SWACSWACSWAC

"Down to business." said Chad sitting down Tawni and her coffee, "I told Sonny that I hadn't gotten a chance to say hi to you yet, since you got back."

"Good." Tawni nodded, "That should buy us some more time."

"I'm completely lost! There's no way this is going to work. She's going to find out!"

"Relax. She won't figure it out." Tawni shushed him. "Although I agree that you're a lost failure at party planning."

"How does one go about planning a surprise party anyway?"

Tawni thought for a minute, "The best thing to do is to think of an adjective that starts with 'F' that normally covers it."

"So... yours would be... fashionable? Portlyn's would be fabulous..." Tawni nodded at him to continue, "Zora's would be freaky, Gravy and Nike would be funny." He started to get the hang of it, "Mine would be self-focused. And Sonny's would be.....fun? friends? family?"

Tawni sighed. "Fancy. She may not look like it, but Sonny loves her fairy-tales."

"That method really does work..."

"It takes practice, thats all. So I was thinking we theme it purple, gold and black..."

SWACSWACSWAC

ONE WEEK LATER

Sonny sat on the chaise lounge and smiled, checking her emails from home. Her mother, Lucy, grandparents, aunts and uncles had all sent her tons of presents. It was her birthday, and Lucy was flying over to see her tomorrow. Unfortunately she couldn't make it the day of. But, on the upside, she knew Chad and Tawni were planning a surprise party for her. She giggled, they had done a good job of keeping it a secret, but she was sharp when it came to these things. She'd thrown enough parties to know how people acted when they were throwing a surprise birthday party.

"Knock, knock." Chad entered her dressing room carrying a bouquet of dark purple and white roses tied with gold paper and a sparkling ribbon. "Happy birthday, Sonny!"

Sonny beamed, "Aww thanks Chad."

"I'll give you your present at the p--" he stopped himself, "at the dinner. In the restaurant. That I'm taking you to. Tonight. Cuz it's your birthday!" Nice save, buddy, he mentally lectured.

"That sounds like fun, Chad. But I can't go." She decided to tease him a little, "Lucy's coming tonight all the way from Wisconsin just for my birthday! Isn't that fun?"

She saw his face drop before he put on a smile, "Thats... really great Sonny." He started pulling out his cell phone.

Sonny's kind side took over, and she caved, "Oh wait! I remember now, she couldn't make it today, she's coming tomorrow instead! I'd love to go to dinner with you."

Chad beamed, and Sonny had to giggle, "Great!" he said, "Reservations are on the card in the flowers, I'll pick you up at seven."

Sonny waved to Chad as he left. If she hadn't been sure about a party, she was now. Chad always picked her up at eight, she had a suspicion that they were going to an early dinner before the party. She smiled and ran to get ready.

SWACSWACSWAC

"So, Chad told me he's taking you out tonight." Tawni said, "organizing" her wardrobe, (but really picking an outfit for Sonny's party) "Happy Birthday sweetie! We can have a movie party afterwards!"

"What should I wear, Tawn? Its a really nice resteraunt, the information card said reservations at 7 for Cooper, formal dress. How formal is formal?" Sonny glanced at her wardrobe again, eying the new purple dress her grandmother had sent over for her birthday. "Maybe this."

"No-o!" Tawni whined. Sonny got the hint that it would clash with Tawni's outfit or something. "That dress isn't... flirty enough. A date is like a party!"

The Random laughed, "OK Tawni, if you say so. I'm gonna go get us some lunch, and I guess I'll check out a shop or two, I need a new dress anyways."

She drove off to the beverly hills area, when she had a thought. Why not check out some really expensive shops on Rodeo Drive? Its always fun to window shop, and the Subway there is as good as anywhere else. She turned the car back and started cruising down the road. She loved Rodeo Drive, it was really fancy. She parked her car and made her way down to Chanel. Hey, she was a celebrity right? Maybe they would endorse her with some free gifts.

The doorman opened the door and she stepped inside, looking around at the displays. She went up to the counter to test the free perfumes, when a voice behind her startled the brunette. "What a surprise. Sonny Munroe."

She hastily put down the bottle of perfume she was generously spraying over her clothes and turned around to face Chad's father, Charles Cooper. "Charles! What a... surprise, to see you here."

"Happy Birthday, my darling, Chad Dylan has spoken of nothing but my making sure to ensure your reservations tonight." He turned to the person behind the counter who was holding up two different coats, "The silk one." He turned back to Sonny, "You always want quality for your money, don't you agree?"

Sonny nodded mutely, trying not to let her bewilderment show on her face. Charles turned to face her again, "So what are you here for today, my dear? Spending some birthday money."

"Just window-shopping," she answered, "I've been needing a new dress, with holiday season coming up, and now is a better time than any to get one. I could probably wear it to dinner tonight."

"Ah, I see. Well then, you must let me buy you a dress. Consider it another birthday present from Chad Dylan."

Sonny blushed and stuttered out, "Oh no, no no. I could _never. _You could buy a house in Wisconsin for the same price as some of these. I was just enjoying some window-shopping, today."

Charles looked over at the price tag on a nearby dress. "Ah, you're right. This is ridiculous. Looks like I'll have to get you shoes and a coat as well." He cut Sonny off, "Money is no issue in our family, dearie. You can repay me with your company. I really do like you, you're exactly what Chad Dylan needs in his life."

"You really _do _care a lot for him, don't you?" Sonny asked, being pushed over to the dress section by a shop assistant. They stood her up on a block and started to take her measurements.

"Chad Dylan expressed his distaste concerning me to you, didn't he. I'm not surprised. Tell me, Allison, did Chad Dylan ever tell you what I do for a living?" Sonny shook her head, "I run Cooper Industries."

Sonny gasped, "Really? I had no idea it was the same Cooper as Chad."

"Yes, we would have lived a life of luxury even if Chad Dylan were not as famous as he is. He hated it, though, always closer to his mother. She came from a close-knit suburbian family. Met her after I started Cooper Industries when I was eighteen, just a year and a half older than Chad Dylan. She worked at the publishing company building next door, I ran into her at the coffee shop in between every day..."

Sonny smiled and tried on another dress in the dressing room. Charles continued, "Chad Dylan liked her simple life, my business associates' kids were quite the 'snobs.'" Sonny chuckled. "He hated the prim and proper, political correctness of it all, but longing to become an actor. That's why he grew to hate me and continue to coddle with his mother. I never had time for him, never watched him grow up, I rarely spoke to him with praise." He trailed off as Sonny came out. "I hope to make it all better, because I know how hard it is for him now that she's gone. Yes, that's the one, Sonny Allison dear. It's the perfect dress for you."

SWACSWACSWAC

Sonny stood in the mirror, prepping her hair. "Wow, Sonny," said Tawni, "Who got you that dress? It's amazing!"

"Why would you think someone got it for me? I could have bought it myself." She replied, putting things in her purse and slipping on her shoes.

"Not unless you stole it, or get paid a _lot _more than I do. That's a _Chanel _Limited Edition one-of-a-kind dress! Can I borrow it?"

Sonny smiled, "Sure Tawn. And... it was a birthday gift." Someone knocked on the door. "It's Chad!" Sonny rushed to the door to open it.

"Happy birthday Sonny." he said handing her a bundle of red roses. "Hey Blondie."

Sonny giggled and put the flowers in a vase, "Anymore flowers and I'll be able to open a shop!"

Chad fake-gasped, "You would sell the flowers I gave you? Psh, you're walking home." He grabbed her hand and led her out the door, and Sonny waved to Tawni on the way out. "Nice dress." he added.

They got to the parking lot and he opened her door, and waited for her to get in and close the door before going around and starting the car. Sonny settled in. It was going to be a fun night.

* * *

**Haha! Lots of fun little stuff, and you learn a bit more about Charles character and Chad's past. My whole house switched to a Mac (over the course of a couple weeks) I got one, then everyone got one, then it was crazy. Then our internet crashed and stuff... But that is NO excuse! I'll be good from now on, swear!**

**Theres about 4 to 5 chapters left in this story, and then imma hit you guys with a sequel right away! It should be smooth sailing for sonny and chad from now on though, I mean, what can i do in five chapters? *bats eyelids innocently*  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Surprise?

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the wait! I won't lie, I took longer to upload for lack of motivation, and there are only a few chapters left until the sequel. I didn't get many reviews last time, and from a lot of people who normally review right away! I won't quit this story but I really need to know if you guys want a sequel or not, because it will barely affect this story. I really want to continue with a sequel but if this storyline isn't cutting it for you, I could try with a different plotline and a new story (again, i will definitely finish this story) So please please please review? Pretty please? Happy holidays!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17: Surprise?

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear sunshine..." Chad sang the familiar tune as they sped down the road. Sonny laughed and pretended to cover her ears.

"You are a _horrible _singer Chad! Don't quit your day job."

"Psh," the blonde scoffed, "_Chad Dylan Cooper _excels at everything he does!" Sonny giggled and rolled her eyes, making sure that the blonde saw her.

She gasped, "Oh thanks for the dress by the way,"

"Mmm? Sure, sure... wait, what dress? Not the one you're wearing right?" he said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Yep. Charles got it for me. He said to consider it another present from you. I insisted against it, but he's very persuasive."

Chad swerved lanes sharply, "_What?_ Sonny..." he whined, "you can't do tha-at. You know I don't get along with that creature."

"Chad Dylan Cooper, it is my birthday and so help me I will have a cow if you don't listen up. Charles cares about you a lot, you two are just between a rock and a hard place; but tomorrow you are going to go out for a long lunch with your father and _work it out._ I don't care what it-- Why are you laughing?" Sonny stopped sharply, and realized how much she sounded like her mother.

Chad stifled his giggles, "You said 'cow'... and you're from Wisconsin ha-ha." Sonny crossed her arms, but couldn't help giggling back. It felt sweet to be seventeen, everything seemed... perfect.

SWACSWACSWAC

"Here we are, daaaah-ling." said the host, as he led the couple to their table. He gestured to their seats and pulled Sonny's out for her, "Madame, for you from your beau.." he graciously extended a bouquet of yellow roses for the actress. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you..." he added in a monotone sing-song voice. He waddled off and a waitress appeared.

"Hi! My name is Sally, my favorite color is pink and I'll be your server today...!" said the perky blue-eyed beach blonde. They recited their orders and when she left Sonny laughed.

"And I thought that Tawni's dumb blonde sketch was a reality stretch..."

Chad smiled back his dazzling smile and Sonny fell for his charm; she never got tired of it. "So, since it's your birthday what would you like to do?"

"Hmm..." Sonny pondered the question, "Can i ask you what you got me for my birthday?"

Chad pretended to be shocked and let out a fake gasp, "That's against the law!"

"How is that against the law?" Sonny tried to look innocent, "I'm just asking a simple question."

"Uh uh uh Sonny; that's cheating. It completely goes against the unwritten rulebook of things you are entitled to on your birthday."

Sonny rolled her eyes and giggled. She decided to tease Chad a little more about the surprise party, "But then, when are you going to give me my present? You said you'd give it to me when we went out for dinner, right?"

Chad replied quickly without missing a beat, "I thought we could go somewhere nice afterwards, wherever you want-- it is your birthday after all. And, well, we've been to dinners and stuff, but not a real _date _date."

Sonny decided to flow with the subject change, "So, Chad, does this technically count as our first date?" He nodded; "Good, because I have a getting-to-know-you question. I was wondering why you never told me your dad owned Cooper Industries."

The Mackenzie Falls actor looked bewildered, "But Sonny, he told you that the day at the funeral, right before I pulled you over."

Sonny's mouth opening into a big "O" shape as the realization hit her, then it slowly transformed into a look of confusion. "But wait... did your mom work in a publishing company or a modeling agency?"

Chad looked bewildered before becoming slightly angry and starting to stand up, "My mom didn't work! What-- what has that power-hungry creature of a father been telling you?" He fell back into his seat, sighed, and rested his head onto his hand. "It's your special day Sonny, we'll discuss it later."

The bubbly brunette could tell that Chad felt a little startled by this news and knew it would be easier to continue this particular topic of discussion later but, however, decided otherwise.

"I just want to get some things straight. I won't be able to enjoy my birthday otherwise," she looked straight into her boyfriend's blue eyes, "Please?"

He huffed and relented, "My mother lived a really suburban life, that I suprisingly enjoyed very much. I don't know how exactly she met my dad, but they got married young and before settling into a job. As you can tell saying my father and I have a vast difference in opinion is the understatement of the century. Point blank, I pretty much hate everything about him."

Sonny's eyes narrowed in Chad's direction disapprovingly, "Chad, you shouldn't hate him! Maybe this was a misunders--"

Chad cut her off, "Sonny, please. Not now, I would feel the same way if he was somehow telling the truth. The bad blood has run too deep for too long... I'm doing what you asked, can we at least save _this _for a later date? Now let me continue so we can get back to celebrating a pretty brown-haired So Random! actress, Im fond of."

He continued, "I don't deny that he truly loved my mother. I know he did, and for all the right reasons in all the right ways. It's his love fore that I doubt... He's an unemotional person, but my mom could bring out anyone's caring side. Kind of like you..." he trailed off, "My dad is the owner and head of Cooper Industries, which he founded at the age of 22. My grandfather wanted him to take over the family company, but my dad was given an opportunity to make it on his own and he took it. The company instead went to my Uncle James, who is junior to my dad, yet a lot nicer..." he mumbled. "I hope that was enough family history for you Miss Munroe. Can you sufficiently enjoy your birthday now?"

Sonny wanted to push the fascinating subject even further. She had never heard Chad talk about his father with so much admiration, even now he had done a good job hiding it. She decided that it was enough for now, it was time to give herself and Chad a well-deserved break-- and more importantly time to turn seventeen!

"Well talk later," she winked, "That's good for now, Mr. Cooper. But speaking of families..." she shied a little, not knowing how to continue, "I was maybe wondering, you know, if you'd like to... maybe possibly come have dinner with me and my mom tomorrow? Please don't feel like you have to; but it would mean a lot to me if you'd come have dinner with out house and meet my mom properly."

Chad's eyes sparkled, "I'd love to Sonny! I'd absolutely love to..."

SWACSWACSWAC

Sonny would never admit that both his eyes sparkled. She couldn't ever admit it. To admit such a fact would be admitting that he was perfect. What was wrong with admitting Chad Dylan Cooper was perfect? That in itself, was something Sonny could never admit-- even to herself. If someone were to ask, she would simply say that it would be unnecessary inflation upon his already inflated ego. If a closer friend were to ask, she may even say that she did not want to fall for somebody perfect; and get hurt. But neither of these reasons were the truth. The whole truth was simply that Sonny did not want to encounter perfection. She didn't want anything to do with it; less the perfection turn on her. She had had perfection turn on her before...

But now as he led her by the arm into a fancy hotel; both his eyes were sparkling. And Sonny would have to accept that sometime.

"Sorry Sonny!" Chad said hiding his excitement, "I just have to stop here for a quick second and exchange a few encouraging words with a charity my father is keeps neglecting his promises too..."

Sonny giggled, "Oh it's _fine._ I don't mind at all!"

"Good, because here we go." he walked right up to the doorman who started to open the door without even taking their names.

"SURPRISE!" a flurry of voices yelled at Sonny. She giggled and squealed accordingly, having the time of her life pretending to be surprised.

Tawni came forward and gave Sonny a hug. "It's time to cut the cake and open presents. Then, afterwards, we can all party! Yay!"

Sonny laughed, Tawni seemed to be having fun. She allowed herself to be dragged over to an enormous cake shaped like a pile of presents. "Wow," she breathed finally taking in all the decorations around her. Everything was golden, swimming in a sea of purple (she finally realized why Tawni wouldn't let her wear the "clashing" outfit) and it was filled with lace, ribbons and bows. It was a true celebrity Hollywood birthday. It was fancy and elegant-- something she had always dreamed of. Flowers were everywhere and she was really thankful to both Chad and Tawni.

She turned to Chad, "You really outdid yourselves."

"Meh," he shrugged shyly, "Tawni's a party planner..."

"Well it's very sweet. And exactly like I've always dreamed of having!" She cut her cake and took a bite out of the first piece. She made her way into the other room as guests scrambled to get cake and get seated in the other room. She let Chad lead her onto the stage where her close family and friends' gifts were set.

She ran up to them and giggled, "Presents!"

Tawni took the mic and grabbed her present from the pile. "Hey Sonny, here you go. Welcome to So Random!, I know we hit it off roughly but no more walking on eggshells to keep the head cheerleader happy. I promise!" They hugged briefly and Tawni passed  
the mic off to Nico while Sonny opened the present.

"Aww, Thanks Tawni..." Sonny received a gold star with her name on it-- just like Tawni's-- to put on her dressing room door.

The gift giving went on for a while, in the same fashion. Everyone said a statement and she accepted a gift.

"Sonny gave us a great birthday, and we need to return the favor." "Luckily there's not going to be any fighting this time!" Nico and Grady joined to give her a new vanity for her dressing room. To them it was the girly substitute to a gaming chair.

"Sonny loves to help everybody. Thanks for helping me break the cookie-selling record!" Zora gave her tickets to see some weird figure skating show called "Giraffes On Ice" whatever that was...

"Happy 17th Birthday babygirl. You're not really a little girl anymore, are you? I just wanted to give you your present before leaving you kids to your fun." Her mom had given her some shirts. They weren't fabulous... but she had refrained from getting ones with silly slogans on them.

They had even managed to get Lucy on the phone, who (despite Sonny's insistence that her visit tomorrow was more than enough of a present) promised to bring plenty of Meatball Sandwiches from Sydelle's tomorrow.

She looked towards Chad, who was next in line to receive the mic, but instead of handing her a present he turned straight to the audience.

While everyone else ate dinner, it was time to watch the So Random! montage that had been put together. Everyone laughed and smiled at Sonny's various performances, but Sonny looked back and saw Chad exiting into the first room swiftly. She decided to get up and follow him out.

"Chad!" Sonny called, opening the door into the empty party room. It would be filled up with people soon. She went over to Chad who was getting something to drink from the table. He turned around. "I thought you said you got me one..." she said smiling, expectantly awaiting her present.

"Oh," he replied, handing her a glass of soda, "Sorry, here you go."

She smiled and took it. "Not what I meant," she teased.

"Okay, Okay, here you go" he handed her a light blue box tied with a gold ribbon and a card attached.

She accepted the box and read the card out loud. "Dear Sonny, I was walking along the other day, and somebody was selling stars. I thought that would be a great present! and I got you one. But then, I thought about it, and it seemed really cheesy; so I got you something else too. Happy Birthday! Chad."

"Aww, you got me a star? That's so cute." She smiled.

"Yeah, unfortunately they wouldn't sell me the sun... or Jupiter."

"Jupiter's not a star Chad..."

He laughed, "I know, but I wanted you to be able to find it easily! Anyway, I told Tawni to get you a 'star' instead. And I got you a teddy bear!"

Sonny laughed, "Because thats so much less cheesy! Aww I love it thanks!" She opened the box to find a battered up old teddy bear. She gasped, "How did you find this Chad? My old teddy bear! I lost it when I moved here from Wisconsin; I've had this thing forever." She hugged him tightly.

"I talked to Lucy a while ago over the phone, I thought it would be nice to reunite you two. She found it in an old box that had been set aside for charity. I told her to check it before donating it, and-- she found this!"

He broke away and ruffled her hair, "So, everything aside, you knew didn't you?"

Sonny giggled, "I guess I can't fool you!"

"I am the greatest actor of our generation!"

She hit his shoulder lightly, "Yeah right, then how'd I know you were throwing me a party?" She mimicked his actions from this morning and deepening her voice, "I'll give it to you tonight *fake stuttering* at the dinner, tonight, that I'm taking you too... der der..."

"Hey!" he snorted, "I did _not _stutter like that!"

It was her turn to ruffle his hair, "Whatever helps you sleep at night..."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good."

"Fine!"

"Chad, lets go bowling!" she said suddenly.

He looked confused, "Really? You sure-- it's your own party..."

She shook her head, "I wanted to leave before the "rowdy Hollywood party" part kicked in anyways."

He smiled. "I know this place with really good ice cream!" She laughed and ran out the door.

* * *

**Remember guys, please review if you want a sequel! I hope not to take as long with the next chapter, but I'd love your guys's help! HINT: REVIEW! pretty pretty please? *bats eyelids***

**I love you guys!!!! Sunny Valley **

**P.S. thank you to Joker236 (who's review was totally awesome!!!) FunkeyMonkeyLOL (who always supports me) Fluffness (who encouraged me to upload faster) and (who was a new and awesome reviewer)  
**

\ / See this arrow? Its telling you to do something really cool! ;)

V


	18. Chapter 18: You Can't Choose Your Family

**Guys! I'm sooo sorry. The last week of January is finals week, and I had to spend the WHOLE month studying. Also varsity cheer tryouts for second semester kept me constantly practicing and learning routines. So I swear now that school is in a regular pace I'll update fast, I swear I swear I swear!!! This chappy is kinda serious so I lightened up the second half with some Channy. PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS GUYS!!! I have a bunch for the sequel but after the... actually I can't tell you but you'll find out... i don't really have much left before sequel time... **

**Sorry!!!!!!! Love you guys you're the greatest!!! I promise to upload THIS WEEKEND.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18: You can choose your friends, but you can't choose your family

Sonny Monroe stood at the sink rinsing the dishes before handing them to her mom, who placed them in the dishwasher. She was telling the endless tale of her birthday.

"And then, Chad actually let me drive his car! I begged him by saying I could finally drive other people around, now that I'm seventeen."

Her mom whistled, "Ooh, he let you drive that nice car of his? That's sweet. Did he end up getting you anything for your birthday?"

Sonny gasped, "I never showed you? Oh my gosh! He found my teddy bear from Wisconsin! Oh, and a star, isn't that cute?"

"That's lovely Sonnybumpkin! Absolutely darling. Now we have to pick up Lucy soon, and then I have to cook dinner for her and Chad. Are you taking him with you to pick her up?"

The actress snickered, "No. He's having the time of his life with his father right now. I forced them to make time together for a lunch date. Poor people, they never get to spend any time together... They were really excited about the lunch date."

SWACSWACSWAC

Chad sat miserably at a table in a huge hotel restaurant. He rocked her chair onto its back two legs, earning disapproving stares from the other occupants. He looked up to see Charles entering from the door and quickly put him feet back on the ground and sat up straight. He didn't _want _to be here, he kept telling himself. He was only here for Sonny, he didn't _care _if his father wasn't proud of him.

"Good afternoon, Chad Dylan! How are you? I was _so _incredibly surprised when you called requesting we "do lunch." I can always make time in my _extremely hectic _schedule for my only son. How are things on your little television show?" Even through Charles' formal air of importance, anyone could tell he deprecated his son's "less than serious" career choice. He said 'television show' the way Chad said 'comedy.'

"I'm fine, dad." Chad said, for once not bothering to immediately reciprocate his father's formalities. But, he secretly wanted to impress his father, so he took a dignified tone, "Uh, um, _father, _I got a couple movie offers this week. They're casting the lead for these two major blockbusters. One's a tragedy and the other one's a romantic comedy."

"I doubt you're versatile enough to venture your way into the romantic comedy. Stick to your tears and your pretty face, its what you're good at, what you know."

Chad sighed inwardly. Nothing could ever please his father. It didn't matter how many awards he won, his father had fame too. It didn't matter how much money he raked in, his father had more. It made his blood boil, and a frown crossed his perfect features. "I turned the tragedy down. I don't want to be known so seriously while I'm still so young. I took up the other offer."

Charles shook his head. "_When _will you learn to keep your eyes on the bigger picture Chad Dylan? That could have been an oscar worthy performance! You can't be a serious actor doing teeny bopper roles all the time. You'll be a bubble gum actor, used once and thrown away."

"My agent stood behind my decision, and that's all I need. I wasn't asking for your opinion. I wanted to know why you told Sonny that mommy worked, when she didn't. You can't even keep your lies parallel!"

"I merely told Miss Sonny that Eleanor worked at a modeling agency at first to provide basic information. It wasn't until later, when we went on a lovely shopping trip, that I went into detail about your mother's _internship _at the fashion magazine publishing company next to my building. There's a lot you don't know Chad Dylan."

_So Sonny was right, _he thought, _It was all a misunderstanding. _The blonde mumbled something. Charles smiled gloatingly, knowing exactly what was happening. "I couldn't understand. Would you repeat that?"

"I said, I _apologize_, father. I was wrong_." _The actor said gritting his teeth.

Charles smiled, "I try to tell you that all the time. Now when are you going to give up your falsehoods about acting, and take over my business? The world could be yours if you just cooperate with me."

Chad slammed down his napkin, "Mommy always supported my dreams! And I thought I was giving you enough 'support' for your company by being your son, the little golden boy. Your PR group seems to twist that in your favor pretty well. I'm always 'representing' you, whether I want to or not."

"You do no such thing," Charles scoffed, "You'll come around to running the business but until then it is your duty as my son to help boost the company the best you can. And on that note, I want you to attend a couple of charity affairs on my behalf."

Chad looked up at his father, wondering if it was worth the trouble to receive his father's acceptance and pride. "I'll think about it and tell you tomorrow. Let's see if I'm feeling 'responsible'."

SWACSWACSWAC

"Sonny! You are aw-some."

"Lucy, Oh my gosh you're finally here!" Sonny ran up to her old-time Wisconsite friend and enveloped her in a big hug. "I can't believe you're here!"

The redhead grinned, "_I _can't believe I get to meet your boyfriend! When do I get to meet this mystery prince?"

"You've met him. In person, only briefly; but through the screen, many times," she responded.

Lucy snickered, "Ooh. Big-time Hollywood actor? Interesting Sonny..." Sonny laughed at this, and put her arm around her friend's shoulder, leading her to the car.

And they talked, laughed and gossiped all the way back to the apartment.

When the two girls arrived, they were sufficiently caught up. Connie welcomed Lucy and told her that she would start dinner at eight on the dot; when Chad would arrive of course.

Lucy gasped, "_Chad? _As in Chad Dylan Cooper, Chad? Oh ho, this is good Sonny. This is really good." Sonny awaiting the teasing that was sure to follow, but her friend changed pace a little, surprising her. "I always knew it, especially when he called asking for the teddy bear. You know what they say, there's a fine line between love and hate."

"Oh yeah, like I haven't heard that one before..." Sonny rolled her eyes.

SWACSWACSWAC

Ding-dong. Sonny's insides churned; this was it. She smoothed down her shirt while her mom wiped her hands on her apron before giving it to Lucy to hang on the oven door. Sonny took one last deep breath before planting her signature Sonny smile on her face and turning the doorknob open. This was going to be perfect.

Chad stood in the doorway with-- you guessed it, flowers. "Hi Sonny. You look beautiful." He turned to Ms. Munroe and handed her the bouquet. "These are for you, you look wonderful as well. Thank you for inviting me over for dinner, the kitchen smells wonderful."

Connie smiled, "What a gentleman! Sonny has told me all about you! What lovely flowers.."

Sonny smiled, taking Chad's hand, "He's notorious for flowers. You'd think his father owned a flower company instead of a business."

Chad smiled, before turning to Lucy, "Hey Lucy! Thanks for the help with the birthday present, I can't thank you enough."

"Oh my Chad! Sonny, he's so cute!" Chad smirked confidently. Lucy continued, "I knew when you called about the teddy bear that you two had a little something going on."

Sonny laughed, "Ok guys, enough formalities. Now that introductions are out of the way, are you ready for a good old-fashioned Wisconsin sit-down dinner?"

"Do I have a choice?" Chad joked.

"Nope."

SWACSWACSWAC

"Here we go kids, nice homemade Pasta Alfredo!" Connie smiled, bringing a serving dish of noodles onto the table.

"Oh wow! That white pasta thingy, that's my favorite!" Chad beamed, eagerly.

Sonny chuckled, "You're telling me that you eat lobster and steak every day, and you're favorite food is Pasta Alfredo?"

"Uh, duh." Chad replied

Connie grinned, "Dig in guys. Lucy, Chad, garlic bread?" Everyone filled their plates and Sonny became excited when converstaion started up. She really wanted her mom to get to know Chad.

"So Chad," Ms. Munroe asked, "You're on Mackenzie Falls, right? Are you doing any other acting?"

Chad swallowed his garlic bread, "I did a small part as an office mail carrier once. And I've done some guest appearances and other supporting roles here and there. You know, some 'best friend' types of roles. But actually, I found out this morning that I was offered two movie deals for the main roles in two big upcoming movies by the same director."

"Chad, that's so exciting!" Sonny squealed, "What are they about?"

"Well one of them is a romantic comedy and the other is a tragedy. My father wanted me to go for the tragedy but I chose the other one. I wanted to do something I would _enjoy._ I can do tragedies and adult dramas for the rest of my life."

"Good for you." Sonny smiled, before realizing what he said and frowning, "So I guess your lunch date didn't go so well?"

Chad cringed, "Can we not talk about it right now, _please._"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Cooper."

"Munroe."

"Chad."

"Sonny."

"Dylan."

"Allison."

"Goldfarb."

"Ugh," Chad recoiled. "I hate losing..."

Sonny leered, "I just don't have as many names as you do."

Connie shook her head laughing, "You kids. My husband and I were the same way, always bickering with each other and playing silly little games. Your father and I should meet sometime; what business does he run?"

Chad tried not to frown. That man was ruining his dinner with his presence, or in this case lack there of. "He's the head of Cooper Industries."

"Oh! That mansion was you home? I thought you rented it out or something. Your father must be a very smart man, and a good inspiration for you if he owns such a big company. I hear he does a lot of charity work as well."

Chad shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose so. But that reminds me, Sonny, Charles wants us to attend a charity ball for him, since the holidays are coming up and everything."

"Chad that would be so much fun! I think we should go." She squealed.

"Sonny, nooo. I really don't feel like going."

"Please, please please _please_?" She begged.

Chad looked at her brown eyes and pouty face. "Fine,"

"Good!" she exclaimed.

"Good?" he asked sarcastically.

She scoffed, "Fine."

"Fine!"

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good."

Chad realized how close he was to Sonny and she started to close her eyes, anxiously awaiting a kiss. He reconciled and sat up straight. Connie giggled, and gave him an affirming look. He beamed back and kissed his sunshine's cheek.

She made a pouty face. "Aww, why do you have to be so proper."

Chad ruffled her hair. "Hey, I'm going to ball aren't I?"

* * *

**ZOMGSH guys. I feel so bad I won't even ask you to review... I don't deserve it, I'm a horrible person... But you should review if you forgive me ;) I promise to upload again this weekend!!!! Sweeearrrrrr!!!!!**

**Love,**

**Sunnyvalley**

**PS soooo excited for starstruck! I get to spend my valentine's day with sterling knight! Whoopee  
**


	19. Chapter 19: Narcissus and Echo

**Hey guys! Tried to upload as fast as I could. I posted a new one shot called Worst Case Scenario, go check it out =) review pleaseeee!!!! It's almost sequel time, can't wait ;) And I hope that the episodes for season 2 get progressively more Channy, the goat one tonight was... eh. Chad was funny but they should have made him meet with Sonny since they were in the same country. =) =) =)  
**

* * *

Chapter 19: The Story of Narcissus and Echo

Chad knocked on Sonny's apartment door, to be greeted by Sonny, all dressed up and ready

"What? No flowers this time?" She asked skeptically. Chad rolled his eyes and gave her a quick hug.

"Nope. This was your idea, and _you _are making me go to 'support my dad.' If anything, you should be giving _me_ flowers."

She rolled her eyes, "Do I at least get a kiss this time?"

"Son-ny-- we were having dinner with your mom."

Sonny huffed, "She wouldn't have minded!"

Chad kissed the top of her head instead, "I know, and I'm thankful that nobody threatened to kill me." He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her intently, "And I would prefer to keep it that way."

Sonny pouted before brightening, "Do you like my dress?"

"Of course, you look stunning as usual Sunshine!"

"Aw, thanks Chaddykins, you look nice too. Ooh, I'm so excited to go to a real charity event."

It was Chad's turn to roll his eyes, "Haven't you had enough of real-life drama snobs yet? These people make Mackenzie Falls look down-to-earth... And don't call me Chaddykins!"

SWACSWACSWAC

Charles whipped around to face Chad. "Here's my favorite son! The talented Chad Dylan Cooper himself," he introduced to the person he was previously speaking to. "I was just telling him the other day how _proud _I was of his career. Two new movie deals. Of course, he always has the family business to fall back on."

Chad grimaced a little before shaking hands with the man, "Hi, I'm Chad, this is my girlfriend Sonny Munroe. Pleased to meet you." he turned to his dad, "Don't worry _Dad_, I'll never have to resort to the family business, I'll be just _fine _without it."

Sonny placed her arm lightly on Chad's arm in a way that begged him not to get upset. "Let's go dance, Chad!" she said chipper, "Nice to meet you, sir. Charles, same."

"Sonny." Charles smiled.

Chad took Sonny's hand and twirled her onto the dancefloor. "Your dancing skills have improved since secret prom," Chad noted. "I think the mermaid costume was bringing you down."

"Yeah, well, at least there's music this time."

Chad was still shooting sideways glances at his dad, which prompted Sonny to speak. "He loves you a lot. I can tell, even if you can't. He just has a funny way of showing it."

"Yeah well, we don't have to stay here all night, do we?" Chad pleaded, "We should leave early and go somewhere nicer."

Sonny considered, "Uh... ergg, you got me. That sounds like too much fun to pass up. But then you have to promise to talk to me about something, and hear me out all the way. No being judgy..." She led him to a nearby table.

Chad looked at the brunette strangely, "What's up?" he asked slowly.

Sonny made a face, "We-ell... I just want to know if its horrible of me to not want you to take your movie deal?"

"Sonny, listen, if you really don't want me to go I--"

"Wait." She interrupted, "That's not what I meant. I just want to know the details and everything, so I can mentally prepare for your absence. Cuz, you know," she shrugged cutely, "I'm going to miss you a lot."

Chad smiled slightly, "I'll miss you too Sonny. But this movie means a lot to me." Sonny nodded, and he continued, "I'm not sure about where it is, or when, or how long; I'm actually supposed to get the details from my manager in a few hours."

Sonny inhaled, "Ok. We'll talk about it later, lets just enjoy ourselves while we can."

SWACSWACSWAC

Chad and Sonny were lying down on the hill in the corner of lookout mountain near midnight. Chad reminisced coming here last year for a studio picnic, and remembered how scratchy the grass had been. But right now, being with Sonny, it felt like cloud nine.

"Last time we were here our star-gazing was unexpectedly cut short by big foot," he grabbed Sonny's hand and intertwined their fingers. He used the other hand to point at the sky. "See that constellation up there? It's one of my favorites; Cassiopea."

Sonny looked at him slyly, "The great CDC knows his Greek... So, is that your favorite story?"

Chad smiled back, "Nope. Not at all. My favorite story is the story of Narcissus and Echo, it doesn't have a constellation though."

"Tell me about it." Sonny snuggled closer.

Chad grinned, "I was hoping I could tell it to you, since I didn't get to last time. There once was a river nymph named Echo. She was extremely beautiful-- as most Greek heroines end up being-- and loved to talk and laugh and be a complete chatterbox, just like you. She had the prettiest voice you could ever imagine. Zeus, the kind of gods and a_ notorious_ cheater on his wife, Hera, paid Echo with some diamonds and jewels to tell Hera stories while he... you know, well anyways; Hera found out and took away Echo's voice to punish her. When Echo's friend Aphrodite-- the goddess of love and beauty, heard about this, she was really sad. She liked listening to Echo's stories; so (since she could only partially remove Hera's spell) she gave Echo the power to repeat the last phrases of whatever she had heard."

"That's so sad." Sonny pouted.

"That's not the worst of it," Chad laughed, "Echo was in love with Narcissus, who frankly, everyone was in love with. But Narcissus only loved himself, he never settled down because no girl had ever been 'good enough' for him."

"Hmm... Sounds familiar."

"Sunshine! I am not _that _bad!" Chad gasped. "Anyway, Echo, _I'll have you know_, was so beautiful she caught young Narcissus' attention, but when they tried to have a conversation, it obviously didn't work out..." He laughed, "Aphrodite hearing of how Narcissus had broken her best friend's heart, punished him, and told Echo that he would feel the pain she had, and be in love with someone who didn't love him back."

Sonny looked at him skeptically, "And how did that work out?"

"Well, Narcissus heard a beautiful voice coming from a nearby stream. He went to investigate and in his reflection saw the most beautiful nymph ever... Echo. He tried to talk to her but she kept repeating his phrases. He would say things like, 'I could never say I don't love you' and she would repeat 'Don't love you' and so on and so forth. And he just sat there for all eternity, staring at the one who got away."

"Hmm.. So _Narcisuss_," she joked, "Are you too good for anybody else?"

Chad looked at her fixedly, "There is one difference. Unlike Narcissus, I have true feelings somewhere inside me... and I won't ever let you get away."

"Well in that case let's try some role-play." She smirked. "Say something, and I'll be your echo."

Chad smiled, "Zac Efron, you are not the greatest actor of our generation."

"_You_ are _not_ the greatest actor of our generation."

Chad exclaimed, "Hey! You can't do that, it's cheating! Hmm... You have sparkly eyes."

"You have sparkly eyes," Sonny restated, getting lost as she spoke.

"Much better." Chad rolled over so he was supporting his weight over Sonny. They stared at each other, trying to break the silence that had fallen between them. Chad hesitated before finally admitting to Sonny what he had been wanting to say.

"I love you, Sonny." He breathed.

"I love you." she repeated, and she leaned up to kiss him.

Chad lay back down next to Sonny. The gazed at the sky silently for a while until Sonny asked curiously. "Chad. Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Chad pondered the question a while before answering. But his answer was sure and complete. "No." The brunette's face fell, "But that's because the first time I saw you, you were in a fat suit; and the only person I've ever loved was you..."

Sonny's eyes widened a little, "Really Chad? You've never said 'I love you' to anyone before?"

"No. And it wasn't easy, but I meant it."

She replied reluctantly, "I hope you know that I _have _said it before." She looked nervous.

Chad reached over to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, "I know Sonny, don't worry. There was that Zach guy, and I'm sure there were a few others. I suppose it's easier to be in love when you're in high school, not a TV studio."

Sonny smiled, "Well, I love you too, and only you."

"I've meant to tell a few other girls. Once I was walking up the hallway to a girlfriend, flowers in hand, to find her cheating on me. And another time, I walked in on a different girlfriend talking about using me for her own reasons until she made it in Hollywood. Chad mumbled.

"Chad that's horrible!"

"It's a'ight... I know you'd never do anything like that." Chad smiled. "So what do you want me to do now?"

"Say it again?"

He laughed, "I love you, Sonny. But I meant about the movie."

Sonny sulked, "Back to the boring serious stuff. Did you get a message from your manager yet?"

"Oh! Actually I haven't checked yet," he pulled out his phone and scanned it quietly for a few minutes. "Well," he started, looking back at Sonny with sparkling eyes. "There's good news for both of us and bad news for me."

"Ooh good news first! I'm a glass half full kind of girl."

Chad smirked, "Yes, we all know that. The good news is that we're filming mainly close to the beach and in town and stuff. So you don't have to worry about me being shipped off to New Zealand for four months or anything."

Sonny beamed, "Oh good, I'm so relieved! What's the bad news? If it's that horrible, tell me later I'm in a great mood."

"Well, it's more 'bad' for me rather than you. You know the girl I was telling you about? The one that I caught cheating on me?" Sonny nodded, getting an idea of where this was headed. "She's going to be my costar."

Sonny shrugged, "That's not so bad, I'm sure it'll be fine." She gave her signature Sonny smile.

Chad smiled back, settling back down next to her. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

But that's not what Sonny was thinking, _at all. "Great." _she muttered under her breath, "Just great."

* * *

**Hey guys! OMGGGG tell me what u thought!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!! =) pretty please (wink wink) I have an amazing idea for the next (and possibly last) chapter and tons of sequel ideas. Let's just say get ready to meet Kasey Cooper, Chad's 8 year old cousin! Sonny's not the only girl in Chad's life ;) (I've been working on developing Kasey's character for a loooong time) READ REVIEW AND N-JOY!**


	20. Chapter 20: AN: don't be scared!

**Oh My God.**

**I am sooooooo sorry, I have NO Idea what the heck happened. **

**So, my faithful readers (though I wouldn't blame you if there weren't any left out there...) I posted this like 2 months ago (about a week after the last chapter... I promise!) and somehow fanfiction screwed up my life and didn't post it correctly...**

**WHAT IT SAID WAS:**

Hey Readers! It's been a long amazing journey, but I've successfully completed my first chapter fic, fanfiction, for SWAC, on this account! Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, author alerted, reviewed, story alerted, reviewed, story favorited, reviewed, author favorited, and did I mention reviewed?

I like all the backstory I put on to this story, but I realized why I had such a hard time finishing it. It didn't have a definite end when I started. So I started great, added ideas and twists but then I got into this messy mess...

I know I promised a sequel, and I want to give you guys a sequel. What I decided to do is to make this a PREQUEL to a fic I'm going to write. The fic is going to be about Chad's movie, Channy relationshp, Chad and his family problems, Sonny and her issues, etc. So everything a sequel would have been.

But, you will NOT need to read One in a Milion to understand the seqel. Therefore, making this a prequel and that being the first installment.

I will provide a summary of One in a Million at the beginning of "Uncliche" (the story) and also make a Youtube Video as a summary (for One in a Million) and a trailer (for Uncliche) on my Channy4ever100 account.

**Thanks! **

**Once again I am soooo sorry, I have no idea what happened, I would never leave you guys hanging for this long!**

**Tell me what you think! :)  
**


End file.
